Arise Again
by Sueona
Summary: Sequel to ‘New Addiction’. L and Raito have started their relationship. When the past comes to haunt them, will they stick together or will it pull them apart for good?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Warnings: Smex, angst, character death.

Pairing: L/Raito, Raito/L.

Summary: Sequel to 'New Addiction'. L and Raito have started their relationship. When the past comes to haunt them, will they stick together or will it pull them apart for good?

Notes: I decided to do a sequel to New Addiction. It takes place six months after the last chapter of New Addiction. I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think. Please review/comment.

Chapter One:

Six months later:

Lying on the bed, staring at the older man, and hoping the other will not leave this time, Raito asks, "Don't you get tired of criminals running lose?"

Opening his eyes, L glances over the other man and sighs, "I know where Raito is taking this. Kira was an evil creature who only put fear into people."

"Wow, so I'm an evil creature then."

"Raito was." L responds back. When he notices the hurt within honey eyes, he sits up in bed. Leaning forward, he mumbles, "Drop the topic, Raito."

"No."

"Raito is so stubborn."

Raito sighs annoyed and turns away from the older man. He wants to know why was it so wrong in putting an end to criminals who would only do the same crime again. Justice was never served. When he feels fingers run across his arms, he whispers, "Stop, they are ugly."

Kissing each scar adoring Raito's arms, L responds, "They make you human." When Raito turns his head to stare at him, he goes on to tell the younger man, "One human cannot control the world. It would never work. Each person has a good and a bad side to them."

"Kira was doing good for the world."

Sighing out loud, L shakes his head sadly and replies, "All he was doing was making everyone live in fear. That is not justice at all." Pulling the younger man against him, he whispers into Raito's ear, "Kira thought himself to be a god, but sadly he was only human. Maybe he was smarter than a lot of people but he was still human."

Feeling L's naked skin against his own, Raito asks, "Will we ever be together; together?"

Nipping at Raito's neck, L hums, "We will have to see about that. School first though."

"I can do school online and still be the top student." Raito replies back, trying to ignore L's lips over his sensitive skin.

Pulling back, L doesn't know what to say or how to explain. All his life he has been alone except Watari being there. As he runs his fingers over the scars again, he mutters, "My life is dangerous. I do not wish Raito to be harmed because of me."

Without turning around to face the older man, Raito feels the sorrow by those words. He wants to be with L no matter the risks. Sadly, he knows deep inside he can never convince the older man to take him along. As his eyes close to the wonderful sensation of L running his fingers along his body, he whispers truthfully, "It hurts when you leave."

"I told Raito it would cause him more pain staying with me."

Curling closer to L, Raito responds sadly, "I know and still I don't want this to end. It makes my life more fun."

As he holds Raito closer, L replies, "Raito could find himself a nice man who could treat him so much better than I ever could, who will be there for him all the time." Deep inside he wants the other to say it will never happen but he has to point out things to the younger man before this relationship goes any further.

Enjoying the warmth he missed for months, Raito tells L, "It would never be the same. I doubt there would be anyone who thinks like me." Turning around to face the detective, he continues to be honest for the first time in his life, "I hate to admit it but I need you in my life even if it is for short periods of time."

His heart warms to hear such words coming from a prideful man like Raito. As he lifts Raito's head, he leans forward and kisses those sweet lips. When he pulls back, L replies, "I need you too."

Laying his head on L's chest, hearing the heart beat, Raito asks, "How long do you have here?"

While running his fingers through Raito's hair, enjoying their time together, L answers, "I have to leave tomorrow morning."

"So soon."

"It is my life."

As he lifts his head, Raito stares at the only person who causes him happiness and pain at the same time. He wants to tell the detective that he wants him to stay but he knows it will never work. Laying his head back onto L's chest, he mumbles, "I'll wait, Lawliet."

'_One day you might get tired of waiting.' _L thinks but keeps his mouth shut. It is not the time to start an argument. It is time to spend the time he has with his love one. As he runs his hands down smooth naked skin, he whispers, "I'm sorry." This is how their relationship is. Raito will bring up the Kira topic, about them being together for good, ask how long he will stay, and if he is forgiven. His responses are the same to every question.

Without looking up, Raito asks the one question that means the world to him once again, "Do you forgive me for being Kira?"

Closing his eyes, L whispers, "Yes." It might not be a perfect relationship but he couldn't care about that. He enjoys the times he has with the younger man. Maybe one day, he will offer Raito the job of being the next Watari. After all, Watari isn't getting any younger. Besides, Raito could help him solve cases.

As he climbs on top of the detective, watching those dark emotionless eyes open, Raito leans forward with a smirk adoring his face. When he gets about an inch away from L's lips, he whispers, "Then I think we should have more fun before you leave." Turning his head away, he leans forward, licking at L's pale neck, enjoying the feel of the other man. If L can forgive him for being Kira, then he can forgive the detective for faking his death.

Running his fingers through brown locks, L hisses as he feels Raito bite down on his neck, marking him Raito's. When Raito leans back up, he asks, "Do you enjoy marking me?"

Flopping back onto the bed, curling closer to the detective, Raito mumbles groggily, "Making sure everyone knows that you belong to someone."

Chuckling loudly, L remarks, "I do not meet anyone."

"Just in case." Raito mutters while his eyes shut. Tomorrow he will be left alone like always but he will take the memories with him everyday. He will feel the sorrow but at the same time he knows that he has L. Before he closes his eyes, he hears his cell phone ring loudly. Sitting up in bed, he reaches over and grabs the phone. Who could be calling this late? Seeing his family's number, he answers, "Hello."

His mother's voice rings out in distress, "Oh Raito. Raito, your father… he… he had a heart attack again."

Those words ring in his head loudly and Raito tries to calm down but can't seem to. Hearing his mother's crying voice, he asks, "Is he at the hospital?"

His mother cries, "He didn't… didn't make it."

Everything stops and even L's presence doesn't stop his world from tearing apart. Shutting his eyes, Raito calmly speaks, "I'll be home soon, mom." After her sad farewell, he looks over at the detective to see concern. Collapsing against the older man, he mutters, "My dad… my dad is gone. He had a… a heart attack."

Notes: Well here is the first chapter. Please tell me what u think.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Warnings: Smex, angst, character death.

Pairing: L/Raito, Raito/L.

Summary: Sequel to 'New Addiction'. L and Raito have started their relationship. When the past comes to haunt them, will they stick together or will it pull them apart for good?

Notes: Thanks for the reviews/comments for the first chapter. Here is the second chapter, hope you enjoy it. Please tell me what u think.

Chapter Two:

Holding his lover close, L feels pain for the loss of a great man. His mind goes over what happened while trying to tell him it was a natural cause. When he feels wetness against his skin, he realizes his lover is crying. He ignores his mind telling him to see. Raito would never let anyone see his tears. Even though Kira is gone, Raito is still a prideful man. Tightening his hold on his lover, he whispers, "I will stay."

Without removing himself in fear L would see his tears and find him weak, Raito asks in a broken voice, "Don't you have a case?"

"The police can handle it for right now. I will stay." L responds while rubbing circles on Raito's back. It is the only thing he can think of to give some kind of comfort to Raito.

Without looking up, Raito calms himself down and tries to make his voice sound calm when he speaks, "I have to get ready to head home."

"I will have Watari take you."

Removing himself from his lover's hold, only to wish to return to the warmth, Raito stands up without looking at L. There is no point in showing his weakness. He needs to be the calm one, the one who can stand up tall. His family will need him to be the strong one. Going into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him, he glances at the mirror, seeing himself weak. His hands curl into fists and he swears.

Dressing, L looks at himself in the small mirror. He will never change. He will always wear the same type of clothing and will always act the way he likes. When the door opens, he mumbles, "You heard."

"Yes. Matsuda called." Watari answers while staring at the close bathroom door.

Turning around to face his caretaker, L doesn't know what to say. He wants to have his peaceful life. He wants Raito to be with him always. Glancing at the close door when he hears water running, he orders, "Drive him home and call in the task force."

"He will figure it out. He is not stupid."

Stuffing his hands into his pockets, L mutters, "That is what I am afraid of. Yagami-san death was a misfortune and nothing dealing with the case at hand."

Nodding his head, Watari agrees, "True."

As he walks by Watari, L sighs sadly, "It was a great misfortune. I enjoyed Yagami-san." Without saying another word, he leaves the room. It is time for him to work on the case that he had right before the news came. At all costs, he must put an end to the new threat before they figure out what no one else did except him.

'_Kira come and find me.' _

Those words haunt him. It means the person doing the killings is threatening his lover's life. That will not be allowed. It took so much time for him to get Raito back. As he sits down in the living room, he knows that getting help is the best way even though it might be a huge risk. The sooner he can get to this person, the sooner his lover is safe.

In the bedroom, Raito steps out of the bathroom, finding Watari waiting for him. He glances around to find his lover not in the room. It hurts but at the same time grateful. Sighing, he responds, "It is time for me to head home."

Bowing his head slightly, Watari comments, "Your father was a good man."

Without meeting Watari's kind eyes, Raito remarks, "He never knew I disgraced him." It doesn't need to be said of how he disgraced his father. When he sees Watari ready to speak, he mumbles, "Please don't. I can't handle it right now." He walks to the door and leaves the room. When he gets to the living room, he notices L sitting on the loveseat with his thumb in his mouth. He knows the other is in his detective mode. By one look, he can tell the older man is tense and distracted. Could it be about his father's death? No, that is impossible since Kira is gone. After all, he was Kira. Biting his lip, he realizes that if he continued to being Kira, he might have killed his father. Shaking those thoughts away from his mind, he speaks, "I'll see you."

"Of course."

Those words cut him deep for some reason. It is like the older man no really paying him any attention. Of course, he knows when L is in his detective mode, no one can break though. Turning, Raito leaves the hotel room. It is time for him to handle his family.

At the Yagami household, Sachiko puts her head into her hands, crying out her sorrow. How could this happen? Did her husband push himself to hard? As she hears her youngest walk into the room, she looks over to see her sweet girl with red puffy eyes. Opening her arms, she watches Sayu run to her and hug her tightly. She wraps her arms around her youngest and holds Sayu while she cries into her chest.

Walking into the room, Raito stares at the ones who he always distanced himself. When Sayu looks over, she runs to him and holds him. How does one give comfort when he has never truly done it before? Yes, he acted like he cared, but it was false. As he wraps his arms around his sister, he whispers, "It will be all right. We will be all right." In the car, he knew that they would need money to keep their family in the house. It will be hard but he will take the responsibility as the man of the house.

Crying against her brother, Sayu sobs, "It won't be all right. Dad will never… never be… be here for… for dinner."

Looking at her children, Sachiko sees the changes within her son. Standing up, walking to them, she hugs her two pride and joys. Holding them close, she mutters, "We will find a way to make it through this." There has to be a way to make it through. She will not watch her only son drop everything and work on jobs that will never be what he wants. Staring straight into Raito's eyes, she states, "I will get a job and you two will make sure you get through school." Before Raito could argue, she whispers, "It would be what your father wanted."

Across the city, a young man with dark brown hair and hazel eyes stares down at the body in front of him. It will be his last victim. Now that he has L's attention, it is time to move onto bigger plans. Walking away, he quickly stuffs his dirty clothes into a bag. When he opens his car, he sighs, "Well that went like I thought."

"I hope this will help the cause."

"It will. This is the only way to get Kira out of L's grasp."

"You sure L has Kira."

"I am positive L knows who Kira is."

At the Yagami household, Raito lies in his bed, staring at the ceiling. His mother made him promise not to give up on school. He understands what she wants from him but he has to figure a way to support his family now. She shouldn't have to do that. Closing his eyes tightly, he thinks, "I need to work. I wonder if L would give me a job." When he feels something hit his stomach, his eyes snap open to stare at a notebook. Without realizing, he touches the notebook. His mind fogs and his voice wishes to scream as memories flood his mind. Gripping the notebook like a life line, he whispers, "Ryuk."

"Hyuk. Hyuk." Ryuk chuckles at Raito. "I need you."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Warnings: Smex, angst, character death.

Pairing: L/Raito, Raito/L.

Summary: Sequel to 'New Addiction'. L and Raito have started their relationship. When the past comes to haunt them, will they stick together or will it pull them apart for good?

Notes: Thanks for all the lovely reviews/comments. Glad you are enjoying the story. I hope this chapter will please you as well. It is the longest so far. Please tell me what you think.

Chapter Three:

Staring at the shinigami, Raito sits up in the bed. His mind goes back to when he was Kira. Could Ryuk be there to have some more fun? He can't tell by looking at the creature. As his heart pounds loudly, he asks, "What do you need me for?"

"Where would be the fun in telling ya?"

"Ryuk, I could easily forfeit the death note and be clear of this meeting for good."

"Do it and I will write your name in my death note like I promised."

"Maybe I don't care about my life."

"Then I will write down your lover's name. L is pretty smart but he can't escape me."

His entire body freezes in place. If he doesn't do what the shinigami wants then he will lose L? The memories of when he thought L was dead resurface and he feels his heart squeeze painfully. Looking down at the murdering book, Raito asks softly, "What do you want me to do?"

Floating down from the ceiling to the floor, Ryuk stares at the human who gave him the best fun in his life but at a cost. He has no choice but to call out the help from Raito. As his crawl finger points at Raito, he responds, "Another shinigami is in the human world but not by choice. I need you to find the human he is attached to."

Everything goes into overdrive to hear about another shinigami. His father's death comes to his mind quickly. Could it have been the work of another Kira? If that is true, then Raito will revenge his father's death. Without looking up at Ryuk, he whispers, "I see." His heart is pulling at him. He knows he should tell L but his mind tells him that L wouldn't let him out of his sight. He has to find this new Kira alone and prove to himself that he would never become like that.

Floating to the boy, Ryuk asks, "Will ya help me?"

As he lifts his head to stare straight at Ryuk, Raito's lips turn up into a smirk while he speaks, "I will help you, Ryuk, my old friend." _And revenge my father's death at the same time. _He says without voicing it out loud. There is no way he will let it go. It has to be a new Kira and he attacked his father. Curling his hands into fists, he vows that he will find the person and ensure they get punished.

In a hotel room, L stares out the window, deep in thought. The old task force stays away from him and he can tell they are in mourning. Closing his eyes, he pictures his lover, happy and smiling, but he can see the sadness too. Turning his head, he finds everyone sitting there with no determination to continue to work. Before he speaks up, Watari walks into the room looking disturbed. He asks, "What is it, Watari?"

Aizawa, Mogi, and Matsuda turn to look at him and he wants them to be gone. Taking a deep breathe, Watari speaks the grave news, "After finding one more body, there was a wide heart attacks in prison."

Standing up in panic, Matsuda yells, "Kira is back!"

As his eyes widen, L stands frozen in his place. It is impossible for Kira to be back. His lover has no memories of being Kira and Raito wouldn't go back to that. Aizawa looks at him and gives a confused expression while Mogi stands silent.

"I thought Kira was dead." Aizawa speaks what is on everyone's mind.

"It has to be a new Kira." L responds quickly and he prays it isn't Raito.

Gulping, Mogi whispers, "Maybe Kira is the one who killed the chief."

Turning to look at his caretaker, L orders, "Go get Raito."

Shaking in anger, Aizawa spits out, "He is NOT Kira, L. For goodness sake he would never harm his father."

As he looks at the angry man, L sighs sadly. That is not what he is worried about. The reason he wants his lover is because if Raito figures out about criminals dying again then he would know how his father died. He fears his lover would go after the new Kira for revenge. Lowering his head, he mumbles, "I am afraid Raito will figure that Kira is back. No doubt he would want revenge for his father's death if it is true Kira killed him."

Everyone is silent and Watari worries for the young man who squeezed into L's heart. At first, he panicked that Raito became Kira again, but after some thought he through away that idea. As everyone flop into their seats looking even more disturbed, he responds, "I will call there and get him to come." He leaves the room to make the call.

At the Yagami household, Raito stares at his home, wishing there was another way. Standing by the door, he hears the phone ring loudly and he knows someone will answer soon. As he walks out the front door, he whispers, "I'm sorry Mom and Sayu." To find his father's murderer, he must leave to ensure his family will be safe. While walking down the side walks, he whispers, "I will find you, Kira." Lifting his head, he glances backwards and asks, "Do you know how many he has killed?"

"I can't tell ya that." Ryuk mutters. "The old man is upset that I disturbed the balance to this world and wants me to get the other shinigami."

"You said he isn't here because he wants to."

"He, by accident, dropped his notebook in this world."

While standing at a cross way, waiting for the light to change, Raito looks up to see the news reporting about many victims killed with heart attacks. With a cold look in his eyes, he mumbles under his breathe, "It has began." Hearing his phone ring loudly, he jumps startled and answers, "Hello."

"Where are you?"

"Out."

"Raito, please come to the hotel."

Closing his eyes, wanting to go to the one person who could make him feel better, Raito whispers, "Kira killed my dad. Kira killed him."

"We do not know that."

Laughing coldly, Raito opens his eyes and speaks harshly, "I know Kira did. I… I… am back, L." His eyes sting with the tears threatening to fall. When he hears a hitch in the older man's breathe, he smirks and whispers, "Come and find me, L."

"This not a game!"

"It is now because I have no plans of letting this go."

"Raito, please do not do this."

"Why not!?"

"If you do what I think you are planning, then what we have is done for. I will be forced to act."

"Like our relationship was real! You only come around for a short period of time! You only come around for sex and nothing else!"

"Kira-kun is being a stubborn child again!"

"Like you aren't one." Raito hisses back. How could his lover be so cruel to him? As he thinks back to what he said, his anger cools down and he whispers, "L, I…"

"Kira-kun has no right to say my name."

With tears falling down, noticing people are staring at him, Raito responds, "I'm sorry. I know what I'm doing will force you into action. I'm sorry."

"Raito, I do not ever beg but I am now. Please come back."

"He will get away with this."

"No, he will not. I will ensure he gets his just punishment."

"Can I help?"

"Yes, as long as you explain to me how you have your memories."

As he looks up at the sky, Raito tries to figure which way he should go. Should he go to the man who protected him even at the cost of his career or should he leave and find the new Kira alone? Sighing loudly, he mumbles, "I'll be there in ten minutes." Before he can get a response, he hangs up. Walking through the crowd, he mumbles lowly so no one would notice him talking to thin air, "Ryuk, we are teaming with L."

"I figured as much." Ryuk responds. "He might be able to help us out a lot more."

"I'm going to take a page of the death note and hide it on me." Raito explains. "I will make sure this new Kira pays."

At a small café, a young man sits in his seat, looking over his written reports and sighing loudly. As he looks at his cold coffee, he wonders why he agreed to this plan. Of course, he wishes to get his god away from the detective who swore death to his god. Sighing loudly, he turns to look out the small window. People pass by like nothing is wrong in the world. Of course that is false; the world is filled with filth. His sees their names and life span. He wished he could figure out the life span. As a couple of people walk by with their face covered, he realizes he can't see there names. He stands up and walks out the door.

Walking by a small café, Raito pulls his hood over his head, hiding his face from everyone. He will not let anyone sees what he feels. The only person he might show his true emotions to is L. Turning the corner, he runs right into a person. Looking up, he apologizes, "Sorry."

Staring at the young man before him, Mikami sighs, "It is all right, but you should keep your eyes open."

Without taking his hood off, Raito walks around the man and continues to move forward. All he wants to do is to get to L. L would know how to take this pain go away.

Floating by his human, Ryuk looks back at the other man and sneers. Thank goodness the other shiginami will not say a word or at least he hopes so. Looking down at Raito, noticing the depression, he speaks, "Kira is near."

Without stopping even though he wishes to freeze in place, Raito mumbles under his breathe, "That means he was walking around and you saw his shiginami."

"Yeah." Ryuk responds. "But I can't say anything else."

"I understand."

"I'm glad ya do cause I'm in enough trouble."

At the hotel, L stares out the window while the others begin to search for any clue to the whereabouts for the new Kira. He only worries for his lover. Right now, nothing else matters but to make sure Raito is safe. It is possible the new Kira wants Raito to return to being Kira and refuses to let that happen. It will only cause more trouble. As the door opens, he turns his head to stare at Raito.

As everyone look over at him, Raito cringes and wishes they weren't there. It hurts his pride to gain so many pity looks. Looking at the one person who means the world to him, he speaks, "Kira was outside somewhere."

With a raised eyebrow, Aizawa asks, "How do you know that?"

Staring stun at Raito, Ryuk asks, "What the hell ya doing, Raito?"

"I'm doing what is needed." Raito speaks out loud and like he thought everyone looks at him confused. As he sees L ready to say something, he lies, "It would seem a shiginami needed help to get another shiginami out of here. He swore the first Kira is dead and knew I worked on the task force and thought I would help." He pulls out the death note and hands it over to Mogi who is the closest.

Hearing the gasps of the men touching his death note, Ryuk sighs annoyed, "Ya never told me ya would let anyone else see me. Ya owe me an apple."

As he touches the death note, the power that corrupted his lover once before, L looks at the shiginami and responds, "I will have Watari buy some apples for you later, shiginami-san."

"The name is Ryuk and ya are L. I had the most fun watching ya and Kira battle it out."

Throwing a glance at Raito, Aizawa remarks, "You sound like Kira is still alive."

If he could roll his eyes he would, but Ryuk floats over to Aizawa and chuckles, "Nope. Kira is dead. He died when dear L faked his death."

As everyone turn to look at him, L responds, "Rem-san said the same thing." Looking at his young lover, he continues, "Raito we need to talk."

When his eyes meet L's, Raito shakes his head and mutters, "I don't care anymore. I want this Kira to pay for killing my father."

Looking around at everyone, Matsuda asks, "What is going on?"

Keeping his eyes locked with L's, Raito answers the idiot of the task force, "I was Kira. L saved me."

"Why?" L asks sadly. Now he has no choice but to bring Raito to justice. Only if Raito didn't make the confession. Matsuda flops onto his seat while Mogi stares stun. Aizawa looks the most upset by the confession.

"I thought about it while walking over here and I realized the new Kira wants me. I am the perfect bait." Raito explains calmly.

"And the perfect way to continue with what you have done." Aizawa sneers.

Turning to look at one of the men who once believed his innocence, Raito points out, "I just gave you the death note. I am harmless."

"Unless you can get the new Kira to do your bidding." Aizawa says.

As his hands turn into fists, Raito yells, "Why the hell would I want this sick bastard to do what I did when he killed my father!? Kira died in me a long time ago! I…"

Walking next to the teenager, Watari squeezes Raito's shoulder and speaks, "There is no proof Raito was ever Kira and I believe he is doing this to get to Kira."

Matsuda asks hopefully, "So, Raito-kun was never Kira?"

"Yes." L answers, giving a firm look at his lover. There is no way he could put Raito in jail. Mogi and Aizawa give a disbelief look but he ignores them. It is true that there is no proof to Raito being Kira. Walking toward his lover, he grabs Raito's arm tightly and whispers, trying to suppress his anger, "We need to talk now and no buts. I do not want to hear it."

Sensing the anger in L, Raito nods his head and walks away with the older man. When they get into the bedroom, he is pushed down on the bed. Staring up at cold eyes, he jokes, "If you wanted some, then all you had to do is ask."

Slapping Raito across the face, L sneers, "Do not ever do what you just did." His emotions won't let him think clearly. For a moment, he was sure he lost his lover. The past is just the past. It took so much for him to play dead and not tell his lover that he was alive.

Touching his face, Raito feels shamed. How could his lover hit him like that? As he looks at L, he notices the many emotions crossing those dark eyes. He never thought L would be this anger. He knew that L would be upset but never this amount. Leaning up, kissing L gently, he mumbles against L's lip, "There is no other way."

Not liking the idea at all, L knows it is the only way. Does he fear Raito will go back to being Kira? It is possible but he always fears for his lover's safety. Closing his eyes, he leans forward, kissing Raito with every emotion he feels; words he can never say openly. When he leans up, he asks, "When?"

"There is a chance Kira will be around my dad's funeral. Tomorrow."

"You could be harmed."

"I do not care. Sayu and Mom are lost without dad."

"So are you."

"I am not." Raito says while turning his face away from the all knowing eyes.

Caressing Raito's face, L replies, "Maybe you became Kira because your father was always away chasing criminals and if there were none then he would spend time at home."

As he looks at L, Raito wants to argue but maybe it is the truth. When he was younger, he always wanted his father at home. Sighing in defeat, he speaks, "Maybe, but I need to do this."

"I know but it does not mean I have to like it."

While feeling L's finger caress him, Raito says, "Tell me you love me even with what I was."

Leaning forward, gently kissing his lover, L pulls back and whispers, "I love you. All of you."

In the other room, Aizawa paces back and forth. The confession still rings loudly in him. Could it be true that Raito was lying to get to the new Kira? Could it be possible that L would cover for Kira? After all, L and Raito are in a relationship. As he looks around, he finds Mogi looking grim and Matsuda looking like he is still trying to figure out what happened. When he looks at Watari, he asks, "Is L covering for Kira?"

Before Watari can speak, L answers in a monotone voice, "Yes." Mogi looks at him in shock. Matsuda looks betrayed. Aizawa is clearly upset. Walking into the room more, he responds, "Please let me explain."

Aizawa coldly retorts, "You are letting your emotions over run your duty."

With a snicker, Ryuk chuckles, "Oh, but dear L knows more than you think." When everyone turns to stare at him, he floats up and laughs loudly. He is aware of the detective finding information about the death note. Refusing to let the detective have the fun, he tells everyone, "It is said that any human who possesses a death note only knows misery, but there is more. A human who possesses a death note also loses themselves to the power."

"That doesn't mean Raito should be…" Aizawa speaks but gets cut off.

L cuts the detective off, "Look at this. My theory about losing the memories is true. When Raito was Kira, he was evil and cunning. When he lost his memories, he was an innocent teenager."

Taking a seat, Aizawa points out sadly, "But he has his memories again."

Ryuk states in Raito's defense, "Not by choice. Sadly, I forced him to take the memories back."

Matsuda asks, "Why?"

"Old man was pissed about what I did, but another shiginami accidentally dropped their death note in this world. I needed a smart mind to find my friend and take him back to our world." Ryuk explains.

"What do you mean force Raito to have the memories?" Aizawa asks. He has to know all the facts before agreeing to something that could be dangerous.

Pointing his crawl finger at L, Ryuk answers, "I threatened to kill his lover." Everyone gasps in surprise and he continues, "I had no choice. It was to stop what is happening."

Sighing loudly, Aizawa lowers his head and speaks, "I don't like this but Raito might be the only one who can help."

Jumping onto a chair, pulling his knees to his chest, L runs his thumb across his lower lip while he speaks, "I know you want to bring Kira to justice and I will…"

Aizawa cuts him off, "Tell us what will make Raito pay for his crimes."

With a small smile, hidden from everyone, L replies, "Work for me, catching the criminals the right way."

Looking at the greatest detective in the world, Aizawa thinks about the chief. How can he punish the man's own son? Would it do anyone good? Thinking of how Raito acts and the way he always sees, he retorts, "I am good with that as long as Raito doesn't become Kira again." The other two nods their heads in agreement.

Mogi asks, "Where is Raito?"

"In the bedroom." L answers. "He and I both believe the new Kira will head to Yagami-san's funeral. Raito will go and be the bait."

In the bedroom, Raito opens his secret spot in his watch. Staring down at the small paper that will be the best thing ever, he sighs, "I'm sorry, Lawliet." He has no choice but to end the new Kira's life.

'_Raito.' Ryuk spoke. _

'_What?' Raito asked. _

'_Ya will have to kill the new Kira.' Ryuk responded. _

As he glances at the small table to see the time, Raito whispers sadly, "I'm so sorry that I will have to be Kira again."

.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Warnings: Smex, angst, character death.

Pairing: L/Raito, Raito/L.

Summary: Sequel to 'New Addiction'. L and Raito have started their relationship. When the past comes to haunt them, will they stick together or will it pull them apart for good?

Notes:

Chapter Four:

The next day, Raito stands tall next to his family while people speak how good his father was. It hurts deep within his chest. He has no choice but to stand here and wait for fate to hit him. Glancing around the cemetery, he tries to find someone who isn't meant to be there. Holding his sister close to his side while his mother talks with members of the police force, he thinks how he once distanced himself from his family. Only if he didn't think they wouldn't understand, maybe he would feel happier with them. He could have showed them his true side, but he feared they would not be proud of him.

Holding onto her brother, Sayu cries, "Dad."

What should he do? What can he say? As he pulls his sister closer, Raito stares straight at the grave stone that reads his father's name. Revenge is the only thing on his mind even though he promised to not to do anything rash.

By the entrance, a young man stares straight ahead. He isn't sure about this plan but he hopes it ends well. As he scans the names over the people's head, he stops on a young man with brown hair. Staring at the name above his head, Mikami gasps, "God." A sicken feeling raises inside of him to see the name 'Yagami Raito' over the boy's head. He murdered his god's family member.

Back at the grave stone, Raito feels like someone is watching him. He decides to walk around and hope to find a clue to the whereabouts of the new Kira. Releasing his sister, he whispers, "I need some time alone." Sayu looks at him in understanding. She might have been the only family member who saw the true him. As he turns away, he heads down the path to the entrance. When he turns the corner, he runs into someone. Sighing annoyed, he looks up to see the same man from before. With a tilt of his head, he apologizes, "Sorry." Strange that he would run into the same person twice.

Taking a step back, Mikami whispers, "It was my fault."

Narrowing his eyes at the poor man who is standing there, Raito asks in a cold voice, "Why are you here?" Something doesn't feel right. Could it be possible this man could be the new Kira? Could it be that easy? If he was Kira, he would never make a mistake so easily.

"I came to visit a family member." Mikami answers. He can't let his god know that he is the one who killed his family member. As he calms down, he asks, "Are you here with that large group?"

Turning to look at his family and the cops who worked with his father, Raito looks back and sighs sadly, "Yes." He wants to see the reaction within the other man. Should he get his name and try to end this man's life? But if he is wrong and this man isn't Kira, he would be killing an innocent.

Trying to calm himself down, Mikami responds, "I'm sorry for your loss. I should be going."

Before he can stop the other man, Raito watches him walk away. Well, there goes his chance to get the man's name. Glancing around, seeing no one near him, he whispers out his question, "Is he the one?"

"I can't tell ya that." Ryuk replies. "Ya know the rules."

"Yeah, I know, but it would be easily if you helped." Raito snaps back. He notices some people walking down the path and knows the funeral is over. As he leans against the wall surrounding the cemetery, he watches the police members walk away giving him a look of pity. Aizawa, Mogi, and Matsuda walk toward him. Shaking his head, he lies, "There was no one I saw out of place." He has no plan of telling them, he might have just met the new Kira. It is his right to end the one who murdered his father even if it costs him everything.

As he notices the task force looking at him, Ryuk responds annoyed, "No one! Geeze, believe Raito." He has no idea why he would lie for Raito but he did.

Glaring at the task force, Raito turns his head away. It is not time to be upset. He needs a good plan to get to Kira. It is the only way to stop the new threat even if he becomes what he hates the most. He knows he might lose L forever if he continues with his plan but his mind is set on revenging his father. Justice will not punish the murderer.

Walking to the group in front of the cemetery, Sachiko holds her daughter close and asks, "Do you know why L, the greatest detective would give me a lump sum of money for Soichiro's death."

While the others stare stun, Raito clinches his fists. How could the detective do this? He should be the one who provides for his family. Then again, L set accounts up during the old Kira Case. Still, he feels to decline the money. After all, his pride will not let him take the money. It shouldn't be this way. Before he can protest, he notices the relief crossing his mother's face. She looks so happy that they will be provided for and he doesn't have the heart to speak against it. He will have to talk to his lover later about it.

Across the city, Mikami runs into an office, staring at the other man and spits, "I killed God's family member."

The other man turns around and sighs, "Please calm down. So, you saw God?"

"Yes, I did, but I killed a family member. The cop." Mikami responds while pacing back and forth.

Sighing loudly, the other man mumbles, "If Kira was going to continue his work; he would have no choice but to kill his own family who stood in his way. You did him a favor, Mikami."

Stopping in his tracks, Mikami asks hopefully, "You think so?"

The other man replies with a smirk, "Yes, Mikami. Everything is going according to plan. Soon we can get our god away from L and make sure Kira raises once more."

As he smiles back, Mikami retorts, "Soon God will return and nothing will stand in his way."

Turning around, the other man mumbles under his breathe, "Yes, nothing will stand in the way."

At a hotel, Raito walks in with his head held high. When his eyes notice L working on one of the many computers, he growls, "You shouldn't have done it."

Without taking his eyes off the screen, L responds, "I set those accounts up when the task force worked for me and if anything happened to them." Turning around to face his lover, he continues, "Even if the Original Kira did not kill Yagami-san, it still deals with the Kira Case." He watches the man he fell in love with show hurt. Before he could say anything to give comfort to Raito, the others walk in the room with determination on their faces. It would seem none of them will take off a day.

Covering his pain with his perfect mask, Raito walks forward and takes his seat beside L. It is like the old days, where L and he were working side by side. He wonders if he could have that after the case is closed. He knows that won't be possible. L will end their relationship as soon as he figures out what will happen. Finding the crime photos, he asks, "What is this?"

'_Kira come and find me.' _

L turns around to look at the photos and explains, "I believe Kira started off killing first."

Glancing up at the shiginami, Raito asks, "Do you know, Ryuk?"

"Nay. I wish I did, it would help more." Ryuk answers. He wants to tell more than he is but he knows the rules.

'_You will get the human you were once attached too and force him to help find our missing shiginami. You will not let any information slip or else, Ryuk.' The old man told him. _

Finding some apples on the table, Ryuk flies over and grabs one, munching on it. After eating one juicy apple, he sighs, "I wish I could help ya, but the old man made it clear about the rules."

Raito nods his head and goes back to looking over the files. Every victim was a criminal. So, it is true that Kira did it. Standing up, he mumbles, "Need some time alone." He leaves before anyone can say a word.

L asks, "Was there anyone out of place at the funeral?"

"We didn't see anyone. Raito swears he didn't see anyone either. Ryuk confirmed it." Aizawa answers.

Nodding his head, L stands up and waves for the others to continue to work. Right now, his lover needs him even if Raito says he wants time alone. Walking down the hall, heading to the bedroom, he knows his lover will not share any information about Kira. He can see it in Raito's eyes, they burn with revenge. As he opens the door, he finds clothes thrown everywhere. Sighing, he steps in and asks, "Are you all right?"

"No!" Raito screams. There will never be a moment where he is all right. He thought being with L would erase his past but it was a lie. Of course it was a beautiful lie. As he feels arms wrap around his body, he mumbles, "It was a beautiful lie."

"A lie is just that a lie." L replies sadly. Even he wanted to believe the lie. He didn't want anyone to ever know about Raito's dark past. Holding the younger man's body close to his own, he whispers, "We like our lies. We are being so childish."

"It is who we are." Raito retorts while closing his eyes. In this moment is where he wishes to be forever. He wants to forget there is another Kira out there, looking for him, who might have already found him. Turning around, he leans forward, kissing L. He wants to forget even if it is being childish.

L is thinking along the same lines. He wants to forget what almost tore them apart. Pushing Raito backwards, he watches as the teenager gasp in surprise when he hits the bed. Climbing on top of his lover, he kisses the other again, nipping at Raito's lower lip. Breaking the kiss, he stares into the eyes that are crimson instead of the honey glow they once had.

As he sees something different within L, Raito asks, "Do you still want me even now?"

He notices the pain within his lover's eyes. He notices Raito tense, waiting for his answer. Part of him wants to pull back and leave. He worked so hard to get Kira out of Raito for good to only have Kira back again. Pulling back, L sighs sadly, "I can never be with Kira."

Tears are ready to fall but Raito holds them back. He can understand L reasoning and that is what hurts the most. Who would want to be with a cruel monster? Leaning up, he pleads, "Make me forget only for a moment. Let me believe in a lie."

All his control breaks within him. Even if Kira is there within his lover, he can never deny Raito. Taking Raito face into his hands, he kisses the teenager with everything that he hides behind a mask. L shows he is very much a human being. When he is pulled down on top of Raito, he moves his lips down to Raito's neck, kissing, nipping and biting it.

"L." Raito moans feeling those talent lips move over his sensation skin, marking him L's. This is where he wishes to be. When he feels L's hand move over his clothing, he groans, "Make love to me."

Unbuttoning Raito's shirt, showing the perfect form Raito carries, L lets his hands wonder over the firm body, making the other man moan and pant in bliss. Yes, this lie is perfect. Moving his lips down, he takes Raito's nipple into his mouth, making the other scream in ecstasy. He feels heat pooling down in his groin. As much as Raito wants this, he also wants it. Biting down on the hard nipple, he gains the most beautiful noise he ever heard.

Arching up, Raito pants, "L… L… Oh god…" The rest of his words die in his throat when he feels L's lip move down his body. His mind goes blank and goes into over drive. When he feels his pants pulled off him roughly, he looks up at L with pleading eyes. Right now is where he wishes to stay forever. The world can take a seat in the back. Leaning up, kissing the only man who understands him, he mumbles in between kisses, "Love me. Never let me go." What is he asking? Is he asking for salvation?

Caressing Raito's face, L replies even if it sounded sappy, "I will always love you and I will never let you go." _Even if it kills me, I will never let you go. _He thinks. Standing up, he pulls his shirt off to hear a loud gasp coming from Raito. He drops his pants and boxers. Pulling Raito's boxers off, he climbs back on top of his lover, the only one for him. There is no one else who would ever be like Raito and right now he doesn't wish to loss that ever. Rubbing his body against the younger man, he blocks out everything except those sweet sounds coming from Raito's mouth. They squirm against each other, wanting the upper hand, kissing and touching each other only they find pleasing.

As he flips the detective over, Raito leans forward, brushing his lips against L's. No words need to be said. Them being together is enough. Hands brush against pale skin, making him crave the older man more. Heat raises inside of him and he can feel sweat pouring down his body. Their bodies mold together like they were always meant to be like this. Their dance against each other drives an intense desire course through him. Kissing those soft sweet lips against, he grabs the lube always hidden on the pillow. Even though L is usually the top, he will have his control tonight. Maybe it is because he is Kira again or maybe he just wants to please his lover as L pleased him all the time.

Feeling fingers slick rubbing against his opening, L stares into desire filled eyes about to protest but stops. There is no point in stopping his lover this time around. He owes the teenager this. Grabbing a hold of Raito's shoulders when he feels two fingers slide into him, he bites his lip to stop the whimper ready to escape his lips. He will not show the other he is uncomfortable. This is what Raito needs and he will be damned before he stops it.

Pushing his fingers deeper, Raito watches L's face go from pain to ecstasy in seconds which lets him know that he found L's sweet spot. Teasing the bundle of nerves for a few seconds, he pulls his fingers out. He can't take it any more. He is ready to explode and he wants the older man, to make L his for the world to know. Throwing pale long legs over his shoulders, he leans forward, pushing inside and feeling the muscles tighten around him almost like L doesn't wish to let him go. Nipping at L's neck, he whispers, "So tight, Lawliet."

It hurts but he ignores the pain and focus on Raito. As he gasps feeling Raito's cock slide deeper inside of him, L groans, "Raito." When Raito is all the way inside of him, he orders uncaring of the pain, "Move."

That is all he needs to hear for him to pull out and push right back inside. Everything goes away. The pain of losing his father escapes his mind. The sorrow he feels when L leaves disappears. All Raito can feel is pleasure. Thrusting in and out, hearing L moans and grunts, he can't control himself. He continues to go faster and harder, marking the older man his own. Biting L's neck, making sure everyone would know that the detective is his, he groans, "L."

When he feels a hand clamp over his cock, L sees white stars behind his eyes. Everything disappears except his lover. Moving his hips forward, trying to gain more pleasure, he moans, "Raito. Raito. Raito." After Raito thrusts a few more times, his mind blanks and he cums screaming out his lover's name in ecstasy.

Feeling the muscles tightly around him, Raito explodes inside L, making the other his forever. Collapsing on top of the older man, he whispers, "L."

After Raito pulls out of him, L wraps his arms around his lover, pulling the younger man toward him. While running his fingers across Raito's naked sweaty skin, he asks, "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"You let me have control."

"Raito needed it."

Closing his eyes, Raito mumbles, "I wanted you to be mine always." For he knows after this is over, he might just lose his lover for good. He doesn't fear for the other's life but because he will kill the new Kira, he knows he will lose L. When fingers stop running across his skin, he hears the older male's breathing even out.

"That was too much fun." Ryuk chuckles. "And at one time you wished to kill him."

Glaring at the shiginami, Raito is ready to speak to hear his cell phone ring. Not wanting his lover to wake up, he grabs his pants on the floor and answers while sitting up in bed, "Hello."

"God."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Warnings: Smex, angst, character death.

Pairing: L/Raito, Raito/L.

Summary: Sequel to 'New Addiction'. L and Raito have started their relationship. When the past comes to haunt them, will they stick together or will it pull them apart for good?

Notes: Thanks for the comments/reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me what u think.

Chapter Five:

His entire body freezes when he hears the one word that makes him want to throw up 'God'. His heart races wildly while he listens to the other person on the line breathing. Everything is spinning in his head, making it hard for him to think properly. As he looks down to find his lover sound asleep, Raito speaks calmly even though he is anything but calm, "Yes."

"Thank goodness. We need to talk."

All he wants to do is laugh out loud his insanity. The man on the phone is the one who tore his world apart, made him see that no matter how beautiful the illusion is it is nothing but a lie. Closing his eyes tightly, Raito whispers, "Yes we do."

"We could meet soon."

As his eyes open to stare straight a head, Raito wants to scream out his misery. He bits his lip to stop his emotions over riding him. This is his chance to revenge his father's death. Looking down once more, finding his lover curled close to him, he makes up his mind and answers the man on the phone, "When and where?"

"I know L has you. I can take care of him if you…"

Chuckling softly, Raito responds in a harsh tone, "L does not have me. He can never have me." His heart squeezes hard after he spoke those words. Those words are not true and it makes him feel sorrow for saying them. L has him, all of him. Even when he was truly Kira and L faked his death, the older man held his heart.

"That is good then. We should meet at a warehouse by the docks. You know where."

"Of course."

"Let's say in two hours."

"I will be there." Raito answers and hangs up to only stare into dark eyes. Jumping back startled, he asks, "How long have you been up?"

"Who was that?" L responds with a question. He notices the dark look within Raito's eyes and it makes him fear for the worse.

Calming himself down, Raito lies easily, "It was Misa. She wants to see me." He hopes L will buy the lie and leave the rest to him. He has no choice but to finish off the new Kira. He has to make the other man pay for killing his father. It is the only way to truly be free from the nightmare he caused.

Seeing the lie, L shakes his head sadly but responds, "You should meet her soon." Their words will always be lies. It hurts that his lover will lie to his face, but he has to prevent a bigger mess coming forth. Pulling his lover to him, he seals the younger man's lips in a kiss. It might just be their last time together. If he knows Raito as well as he thinks, then he realizes the other will commit murder to revenge Yagami's death. It hurts deep within to think he will lose his lover to the creature Kira again.

Breaking the kiss that means so much but remains confusing of the reason behind the kiss, Raito stares into emotionless eyes trying to figure out what L is trying to tell him. He doesn't want to go. All he wants is to stay within L's arms and forget there is someone out there, killing in his name. What did he cause? Why was he so foolish in believing his way was right? Pulling away from the only man who cared enough to give him a second chance, he whispers, "I should be getting ready."

As he watches his lover head to the bathroom, L speaks, "You plan to handle the new Kira yourself."

"He has no choice." Ryuk sticks up for the human who he involved once more. When L's dark eyes land on him, he backs up some and responds, "I am forcing him to do this."

Ignoring the shiginami, L sits there numb. He fears for his lover and what will come. His emotions tell him to confine Raito and find the new Kira alone, but his logic tells him to follow his lover to the new Kira. Hearing the water run, he picks up his cell phone off the table and presses one number. When he hears the line pick up, he states, "Prepare for the plan to take effect." Without letting the other say a word, he hangs up. Hanging his head down, he mumbles under his breathe, "Do I mean nothing to you, Raito?"

In a warehouse by the docks, a young man with brown hair and hazel eyes stare out the window and grins. Soon, he will meet the famous Kira and it will be all over. Turning to look back at Mikami, he asks, "Are you sure L does not have him?"

Looking up sharply, Mikami responds coldly, "God said L does not have him."

As he paces back and forth, the man points out, "Why did Kira disappear for a time? Why not continue with his work?"

While taking a seat on a wooden chair, Mikami answers, "Maybe L was suspicious of him for a time. He needed time to get those suspicions drop." It is the only explanation he can think of.

With a smile on his face, the man laughs, "That has to be it. So, L never defeated the great Kira."

Mikami asks, "What do you want with God, Hisao?"

Turning around to look out the window once more, Hisao answers, "I want to support him like you do, Mikami-san. I wish to help him create a new world."

Pleased with the answer, Mikami mumbles, "He will come soon, and then he can tell us what to do."

Hiding his smirk from his companion, Hisao stares out the window, pleased with the plans. Yes, soon he will meet Kira. He will know all the secrets.

Floating back and forth, the shiginami sighs sadly, "Humans are so filthy." All he wants to do is go back to his world even though it is crumbling. It beats being stuck to a human like a pet and being ordered around. Only if he didn't drop his death note, then he would be home playing dice with the other shiginami.

At the hotel, L finds the task force still working. Mogi looks up but stays silent. Matsuda continues to stare at him. He hides his smirk knowing they see the mark Raito left on his neck. As he jumps onto his seat, he asks, "Any leads?"

"None." Mogi answers solemnly.

While staring at their leader, Aizawa is ready to lose his control. Even though he believes in Raito, doesn't mean he likes the plan at all. Who is to say Raito did change? The only person who is saying he changed is the one who turns out to be his lover. Sighing in defeat, he asks, "What do you think this Kira is like?"

Raito answers as he walks into the room, "He would fit perfect to my ideals. He would be a student, have a strong sense justice, and he would be insane." He adds the last part because he truly believes he has lost his mind. He will be taking on a serial killer alone without any help. If he doesn't get the person's name, he is doom. It is possible the new Kira has the eyes and that will make him at a disadvantage.

"Wow another ya." Ryuk jokes darkly. "One is freaky enough."

"Can you please shut the shiginami up?" Aizawa growls.

"Give him an apple and he will leave us alone." Raito responds coldly. He understands why everyone is different around him but he doesn't have to like it. He sees it in their eyes. Their accusations and maybe they are right. As he sits by L, the only one who isn't looking at him differently, he watches Matsuda hand Ryuk an apple. Soon, he will take down the new Kira and everything will be safe again. The only problem is he will sacrifice his happiness. Staring at the man beside him, he feels his heart bleed out and break. He wants to throw away his revenge and be back in L's safety arms. When L turns to look at him, he can't bear lying to the older man and turns his head in shame. How can he continue to do this? Why doesn't he tell the others the truth?

He doesn't speak up about Raito turning his head away from him so quickly. He knows what is going through Raito's head and he hates it. Looking at the others, finding them working so hard, L realizes it will be over soon. The only thing keeping him from locking his lover up is his plan. He can only hope it will work and Raito doesn't see through his lies. Looking at the shiginami, seeing him munch down apples, he asks, "Do you know who the new Kira is?"

After finishing his apple, Ryuk stares at the man who stopped Kira completely and answers, "Yeah, but I can't tell ya who it is."

"Why not?" Aizawa asks.

Sighing annoyed, Ryuk mutters, "Rules. I can't break anymore rules or I'm done for."

He ignores the others' arguments against Ryuk. He stares at the clock on the computer, only an hour and he will face the new Kira. He rubs his hands against his pants to get the sweat off. His heart is racing a mile a way while his mind tries to piece together a plan to win. Feeling like he is being stared at, Raito turns his head to find his lover's dark eyes on him. They almost look like they are pleading with him not to do something foolish. He wants to tell the detective he would never do something foolish but he knows it would be a lie.

L speaks, "Raito." When his lover looks over at him, he notices shame within those beautiful eyes that holds his heart. He wants the other far away from this case. He wishes Raito would not betray his trust. Standing up, he whispers, "Promise me, you will not go after Kira."

Looking at the floor like it is the most interesting thing in the world, unable to meet L's eyes as he lies, "I promise." His heart scolds him for lying, but he does it any ways. It makes no difference. He has to finish what he caused.

His heart clinches in pain for knowing Raito is lying to him. Does he mean so little to the other man that he would lie so easily? Shaking his head sadly, L proclaims, "If you go after Kira, there will not be an us again." Matsuda looks between them while Mogi keeps his head down looking busy. Aizawa stares stun at him. He knows their relationship is over and it hurts. It hurts worse than any heart attack.

Looking up, Raito lies again, "I promise that it won't happen." How can he lie so easily to the man who he loves? Is their love true? Is what they held together meaningless? As he watches the older man walk out the door, he feels his heart break even more. Why doesn't L understand he has no choice? Before anyone can say anything, he turns around and begins to work even though he will meet the new Kira soon.

Ryuk floats over to the one human who gave him the most fun and whispers for only Raito to hear, "Sorry for causing so much trouble."

"I brought this on my own." Raito whispers back.

In another room, L walks in to see Watari fixing everything up. As he rubs his ankle against his leg, he asks, "Is everything working?"

As he glances over at his ward, Watari sighs, "Yes, but do you really believe he would go back on his word?"

With sad eyes, L responds sadly, "I am afraid he will do this all on his own."

"What will you do if he does?"

"I made it perfectly clear what will happen."

"Will you be able to handle that? You love him even though you knew all long that he was Kira."

"I can understand why Raito will go after Kira, but I cannot watch him kill another again."

"I see."

"I love Raito not Kira." L responds, ending their discussion. He already knows his lover will meet the new Kira. What he doesn't know is if Raito will kill him or not? All he can hope that he doesn't. His heart wants to believe his lover will not do such a thing, not after all they have been though.

In the main room, Raito stands up and lies about meeting Misa. He leaves with sadness in his heart. Ryuk follows him. Looking down at his phone, he calls Misa.

"RAITO!!! MISA MISSED RAITO!"

"Misa, if anyone calls you and asks if I'm with you, please tell them I am."

"Of course, Raito. Misa will help Raito anyway she can."

He hangs up, hearing Misa chat away. Soon, he will lose everything that he holds dear. His heart yells at him for being an idiot, but his mind keeps telling him this is the only way. Soon, he will be faced with Kira and he hopes he makes it out alive. Raito closes his eyes and mutters, "This might be the last time I breathe."

Ryuk looks at the human who showed him interesting things and sighs sadly. He knows it is a risk taking on the new Kira. He knows Raito might be right. Instead of taunting the old Kira, he keeps his mouth shut, following Raito to the meeting.

At the hotel, L runs into the room and orders, "Get your things. We are following Raito."

"He said that he was going to meet Misa." Matsuda remarks confused.

"He was lying. He is going to meet the new Kira." L explains.

"What!?" Aizawa yells, standing up in rage. Could they all be wrong? Will Raito team up with the new Kira?

Noticing the look on Aizawa's face, L shakes his head and replies, "Raito is not going to team up with him, but kill him." Everyone grabs their things and follows him out. How could his lover betray him so easily? He knew it would happen but he hoped that Raito would see their relationship more important than anything else.

At the warehouse, Hisao paces back and forth, waiting for Kira. Looking at the gun hidden in his pants, he can't wait for this to end. When the doors swing open, he looks up and grins. Who would have thought it would turn out to be a teenager? But it is possible that L set this up. When Mikami walks out of his hidden place, he asks, "Is it?"

Staring at the young man with adoration on his face, Mikami whispers while walking toward his god, "God."

Narrowing his eyes at the man who took everything from him, Raito growls, "You killed my father." His heart is racing a mile a minute while his mind tries to figure out what is going on. Who is the other guy?

Laughing out loud, Hisao comments, "So Kira feels." Mikami turns to look at him oddly. It is a shame that he never admired Kira. Pulling out his gun, he growls, "You killed my brother. One of the many criminals you punished. And you are upset that you dear daddy got killed. I'm glad you feel pain."

Everything freezes within him. He wants to scream and run but the gun staring at him makes him stay in his spot. So, all of this was to get him. He should have told L. Raito remembers every time he spent with his lover while his lips turn up into a bitter smile. It would seem he is watching his life flash before his eyes before he dies. Watching the two men who got him here, he whispers, "I'm so sorry." He says those words to a person who isn't here, the person who he will leave behind.

Hisao yells, "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR APOLOGIZES! I WANT TO SEE YOU DEAD!"

Mikami asks, "What is going on?"

"I'm going to finish this for good." Hisao answers with a chuckle in his voice.

"I thought you admired God." Mikami comments confused.

Laughing loudly, Hisao spits, "Admire. Admire. Please. I used you to get to Kira. I have waited a long time to end his life. And the best part is you killed someone he dears. At least he will know what it feels like before he dies."

Outside the warehouse, L waves at the others to get ready. He has to stop his lover from doing something horrible. His heart feels pain for some reason. When he hears a gun shot, he freezes and yells, "A gun has been fired! Go inside now!" Did Raito fire the gun or did someone else did? Who is harmed? Is it Raito that got hurt? If Raito got hurt or worse, he doesn't know what he would do. His heart beats faster as the task force run into the warehouse. Without thinking twice, he walks into the warehouse to see blood over Raito.

**Notes: Okay, readers, I need your thoughts on this. So if you would kindly tell me what you think, I would be glad to hear. First I was thinking of adding MPREG in the story, please tell me what you think about that. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave reviews/comments. **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Warnings: Smex, angst, character death.

Pairing: L/Raito, Raito/L.

Summary: Sequel to 'New Addiction'. L and Raito have started their relationship. When the past comes to haunt them, will they stick together or will it pull them apart for good?

Notes: Thanks for the comments/reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me what u think.

Chapter Six:

Aizawa pulls out his gun pointing it at the man who is threatening Raito's life and yells, "Drop the gun!"

Hisao laughs loudly while staring at the dead body of Mikami. Who would have ever thought the stupid man would die for his god? As he glances at the others in the room, he comments, "I came to end Kira's reign."

Standing there frozen in fear, Raito looks down at the body of the man who was acting as Kira to gain his attention. Why did the other man push him aside and take the bullet?

His heart stops seeing a crazy man holding a gun. His eyes land on the body lying on the floor. It could have been his lover. As his dark eyes land on Raito, L yells, "Raito get down!"

Hisao laughs again and shouts, "It ends now Kira!" Before he can fire his gun, he feels his heart ache. Grabbing his chest, he asks in a chock voice, "How? He doesn't have my… my… my name."

Ryuk flies over to a place in the middle and yells, "Shin!"

When Ryuk screamed, L runs to his lover, grabbing him. Pulling the startled teenager close to him, he stares at the man collapsing to the floor. He wonders how it is possible. Did Raito find the guy's name? Did the new Kira write the name? So many questions plague his mind.

As he looks over at Ryuk, Shin the other shiginami smiles and whispers, "I did it for a human I once fell for. So, it was him who you had fun with."

Watching in horror as Shin turns into sand, Ryuk mutters, "You extended his life."

Shin chocks out, "Raito, I… I… I give you a final gift, hope you will be happy."

Shaking from the events that unfold, Raito looks at the only person in the world that understands him and whispers, "I swear I didn't…"

L cuts him off coldly, "Do not say anything." Now, he has to clean up a mess. Turning his head quickly to see a black notebook drop to the ground, he asks, "What is going on?"

Ryuk turns to the detective and explains, "Shin, the other shiginami saved Raito's life. For doing so, he died." He doesn't tell anyone why Shin did what he did.

Aizawa checking the mad man and declares, "He is dead." When Mogi and Matsuda walk over, he looks up to see L holding a shaking Raito and sighs, "Get out of here. We can cover this."

Nodding his head in thanks to Aizawa, L takes Raito out of the building. It would do no good for them being there.

Outside, Raito stands numb. How could everything gone this way? He was sure that his time was up. Feeling someone hold him close, he whispers, "Why do I feel like someone protected me?"

Walking the younger man to the car, L mumbles, "We will talk when we get back. Come on Raito." Raito looks at him like seeing him for the first time. So, his love meant little to the teenager. When he feels arms wrap around him, holding him close, he whispers, "It is over."

Tears run down his face and for the first time Raito doesn't care who sees them. He knows the meaning behind L's words. When he gets into the car, he wants to scream out they can't be over. He wants L in his life. Ready to speak, he shuts his mouth close when he notices the dangerous look L is giving him. Looking down at his hands, he mumbles instead, "Give me one more time before you leave me."

"It will hurt you more doing that."

"I do not care."

Lifting Raito's head up, L stares into the most beautiful eyes he has ever seen. He knows he shouldn't call quits on the relationship but he made it clear. It was a test to see if his love was enough for Raito and Raito threw his love in his face. Leaning forward, he kisses the younger man. Pulling back, he whispers, "The hotel is not too far from here."

"Will you give me one last night?" Raito asks with pain in his voice. Yes, he knows it will hurt him more but he can't stop wanting the older man for one last time. His heart is pulling apart.

"Yes."

Looking out the window, Raito waits until they get at the hotel. It is over between him and it is his fault. He should have told L about the meeting. They could have come up with a plan. Of course, the guy with a gun knew he was Kira, but that could have been pulled off with some good lies. Glancing side ways, seeing L curl up with his legs pulled to his chest and rubbing his thumb against his lip, he breathes, "I love you."

Not looking at the man who stole his heart, knowing he will never be able to say his words if he looks at Raito, L speaks, "You threw my love in my face by lying to me." Why do they continue to lie to each other? Why do they hurt each other? Is their relationship horrible? Was it damned from the beginning? When he feels Raito's head lie on his shoulder, he moves his hand, running his fingers through brown hair. He should push the other away but Raito's warmth is what he desired almost all his life.

"Saying sorry will never make it right. Saying I wasn't thinking right will be a lie. Telling you I did this to make everything right would never help." Raito responds. "But my love to you is true. I do not want you to leave thinking that my words were false." His heart is pulling apart, breaking into pieces.

L glances at his lover, realizing their relationship will always be this way. They will lie to each other, hurt each other by one way or another. Closing his eyes, L responds, "We will talk about this later. We are at the hotel."

When the get into the hotel, Raito over looks himself and mumbles, "Let me shower." After L nods his head, he heads of to the bathroom. He needs to clean himself of the blood.

In the bedroom, L looks out the window. Does he want to walk away from Raito? Does he wish to continue their relationship? His heart tells him to stay with the younger man while his mind tells him to pull back quickly.

Thirty minutes later, Raito walks out the bathroom to see L staring out the window. What does he say? What does he do? He wants L back. As he moves toward the older man, he wraps his arms around the detective and whispers, "Do not leave me alone in this world."

"I can never promise something like that." L replies softly while pushing Raito onto the bed. Taking off Raito's robe, he kisses the only one who got him to feel. . Can he really leave this one person behind? Can he forget his love for Raito and leave the relationship? Does he wish to be alone in this world too? As he pushes Raito onto the bed, he strips the other clear of clothes. Staring down at the nude perfect body, he kisses the hardly noticeable scars on Raito's arm. It is the only thing showing Raito is a human like everyone else.

"Lawliet." Raito moans softly. Sitting up, he helps the older man take off his clothes, touching the pale skin that sends waves of pleasure through him. When lips meet his again, he groans into the heated rough kiss. So, it is true, there relationship is over after tonight. Lips move down his body, sending him into paradise. He wants to scream out his pain, his sorrow, and his guilt. What will happen to him after L leaves?

Moving down the perfect body, hearing the moans coming from the only person who stands as his equal, L lets go of everything in his mind, wanting for this to last forever. He needs time to think. What do they both really want? As legs wrap around his waist, he mumbles, "It will hurt more."

"I do not care."

The same words said in the car and it hurts L seeing such sad eyes looking at him. Without a second thought, he shoves his cock inside Raito, hearing the pitching scream coming from Raito. Kissing the younger man to make Raito forget about the pain, he feels engulf in heat. It is only them in this room and the world is far away. When hips thrust forward, he pulls out and thrusts right back inside.

A pace is set between them and Raito grabs onto L's back. His fingers slide over the pale sweaty skin. His heart beats fast while his mind shuts off. He moans, whimpers, pants, and groans while he listens to every hitch of breathe from L, every moan, and every grunt. If this is their last time, he wants to remember every second of it. When he feels L's sweaty hand run across his thick cock, he snaps his head back, screaming into the air, hardly able to keep his eyes open.

One scream sets him into ecstasy and he thrusts harder and faster. Everything around them is gone but them. As he feels juices spread across his stomach and chest, feeling the muscles tightly around his cock, L grunts one name that means the world to him, "Raito."

"L." Raito moans lowly.

Pulling out of the man he loves, L stares down at the sleeping teenager. It is over. He has to leave soon. Yes, he wishes to stay with Raito but he has to think about them. They hurt each other, lie to each other, and they will never change. Getting up, cleaning himself, he writes a short note. It is the only way for now. He needs to know what they really have. Walking out the door with one last glance at the man who is like him in every way, he walks down the hall to find his caretaker standing there with sad eyes. Glancing around the room, he whispers, "It was always a horrible idea to let emotions in the way."

"Emotions make us alive." Watari responds.

"Emotions were never meant to be my life, Wammy." L retorts with a serious voice. He was never meant to feel. His job kept him from feeling what others would. He had to solve hard cases. He had to see the victims not as people or it would drive him into madness. He had to see the criminals just as that or he would desire to end their lives with his own hands.

As his ward walks by him, Watari or Wammy grabs a hold of L's shoulder, squeezing it lightly and mumbles, "No one can stop who they fall in love with. Walking away is a coward and I have never known you to be one."

Instead of responding to the comments, L asks, "What has Aizawa told in his statement?"

Closing his eyes, knowing he will not get a response to his comments, Watari explains, "Aizawa declared Mikami Teru was Kira and before he was killed, killed Hisao, the man with the gun."

L retorts while leaving for good, "I am glad he will be safe."

The next day, Raito wakes up alone and he cries. His sobs shake his body, making him feel like nothing. He doesn't feel anything but pain. His heart breaks while his mind tells him it is his fault. Ryuk floats in front of him and he jumps back not expecting the shiginami. Hiding his face, he asks, "What is it?"

Ryuk responds without taunting the young man, "You must forfeit my death note so I can go back to my world but you must know that you will not lose your memories. It will be your punishment for using the death note. I told you once that any human who uses the death note only knows misery."

Looking up at the shiginami, Raito laughs loudly and bitterly. Oh he knows misery all right. He suffers now for what he has done. He feels the guilt for killing all those people and losing the only person who he loved and will ever love. L is gone and he will never have him back. As he glances to the side, he finds a small note on the bed. Grabbing it, he reads it out loud for some reason.

_Raito, _

_I know Raito must be hurting deeply for me gone, but I told him it would be over if he did not stay away from Kira. I gave Raito a chance to prove to me our love was real and he threw that in my face. Raito could have told me and I would have found a way to prevent what happened. I am sorry dearly for leaving like this, but I need time to think. I do not know if our relationship is real. We hurt each other every time we are together. We lie to each other. I never knew what love was but I believe it is not meant to hurt the other. I need time to think, Raito. I left Watari's number if Raito needs us for something. Other than that, I must be alone for the time to rethink our relationship if there was one to start with. _

_L Lawliet_

Tears begin to fall again and his chest feels like on fire. Everything hurts inside of him and he can't stop the shakes. Without looking at the shiginami, he whispers, "I forfeit the death note. Now leave me to my misery."

Ryuk looks at the human who gave him the most fun ever and stares for a few minutes. Taking his death note from the table, he mumbles, "Good bye Raito."

He doesn't have the heart to respond and stays silent. Nothing else matters but L. When he hears Ryuk leave, Raito stands up and heads to the bathroom. There is no way he can go home looking unclean. Everything is gone and he must pick up the pieces. How would his family take it if he told them what he did? Will they welcome him with open arms or would they leave him out in the cold like L?

In an airplane, L stares at the ground like it is the most interesting thing in the world? Who would have thought leaving someone behind could hurt so much? He admits that he loves Raito but is that enough for them? As he glances out the small window, seeing the clouds, he whispers, "Raito." He longs for the younger man even though he just left. It hurts deep within his chest. He wonders if a heart attack feels this way. Soon he will head back to the Wammy House, a place that he once called home. Sadly, not even there can he call home anymore. Home is where Raito is.

At the Yagami house hold, Raito walks into the door, watching his sister run out hugging him. He watches his mother come out to greet him too. What would they do if they knew the truth? His heart is breaking apart and he no longer care. Looking at his mother to see her concern, he mumbles, "We need to talk." They all move into the living room. Refusing to take a seat, watching his mother and sister sit down on the sofa, he confesses, "I was Kira."

Jumping up from her seat, Sayu yells, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?"

His mother stays seated with tears in her eyes. Refusing to move from his spot, Raito continues with his words, "L saved me. He protected me and gave me a second chance." _And I ruined it. _He thinks bitterly.

Standing up calmly, Sachiko slaps Raito across the face and then pulls him into a hug. She doesn't understand how her perfect boy could do such a thing but she is grateful that he is still with them. Feeling wetness, she asks, "What is wrong, sweetie?"

Sayu walks over and hugs them, wondering why her brother would break down so easily. He never did such a thing. Even at their father's funeral, she watched him stand proud without a single emotion within his eyes. She knew though that he hurt like them, but she wants to know why he is breaking down.

Pulling away from both embraces, Raito wipes away his tears. The words that L wrote him ring inside his head and he wants to break apart even more. Staring at his family, he shakes his head and sighs, "I lost L."

"Is L dead?" Sayu asks frightened.

Shaking his head, Raito explains sadly, "The reason L saved me was because we became close."

"YOU MEAN A RELATIONSHIP!" Sayu screams.

Nodding his head, Raito goes on to tell them, "We had a relationship, but I ruined that. A new Kira came and instead of telling L anything, I lied. He left the morning. I doubt he will come back."

Hearing the broken voice within her son, Sachiko pulls him back into a hug and whispers, "Everything will be all right."

So, Raito tells them everything about the time he was Kira, what L did to get him back to normal, and he told them what he did to catch the new Kira. They weren't pleased to hear what he did but they understood why he did it. Days went by and they started to get back to normal. After a few days, Raito starts to become sick, throwing up. He feels alone and always stares down at his phone. He could easily call Watari but he fears what the elderly man would say. After all, L said that he needed time to think. Lying in his bed, not wanting to get up, he whispers, "L."

Across the world, in England, L marches around the Wammy house, watching the children study and play. The three he always held an interest in would always study. Near and Mello still continue to try beat each other. One day, he sits in the lunch room, keeping his eye on Mello, Near, and Matt. Near is in a corner playing with toys while Mello yells at Matt about something. No one but Watari knows him to be L. Like in Japan, he is called Ryuuzaki. Sighing, feeling alone, L notices Near and Mello keep looking at him. He wonders if they figured it out yet.

Mello walks over with Matt and takes a seat across from Ryuuzaki. He has figured out that Ryuuzaki worked for L. Munching down on a candy bar, he asks, "What is L like?"

Tilting his head, L watches as Near comes over to join in the conversation. He still wonders how the two best students have not figured out he is L. When Matt looks up from his game, he sees Matt wink at him. Chuckling softly, he remarks, "I do not know. I have not met him." He lies to his heirs easily but it would seem Matt isn't buying it.

Going back to playing the game, Matt comments, "I heard L showed himself. You must know."

Mello backs his friend up, "Yeah. Come on Ryuuzaki, tell us."

"If L does not want us to know, he would have made sure Mr. Ryuuzaki not to tell us." Near explains while playing with his hair.

L pulls his legs up to his chest and realizes the three will not leave him alone. Why did he come out of his room today? Maybe it was because he was losing it, remembering what he left behind. He keeps thinking about the younger man and their relationship. Snapping out of his depressing thoughts, he sighs, "I will not tell you anything." He doesn't need them acting different around him even though he is sure Matt knows.

Without taking his eyes off the game he is playing, Matt retorts, "Sounds like something horrible happened in Japan." Finally he looks up and stares at the man he knows is L. Of course, he won't tell Mello or Near. They need to figure it out themselves. But something about the way L is carrying himself makes him worry.

Standing up hunched over, L responds, "The case is solved and nothing else happened." It is an easy lie to speak. Everything went wrong in Japan. He found out his lover was the murderer that he was chasing. Then finally having the man of his dreams, he lost him again. Should he return to finally put a closer to their relationship? Without waiting for the three say anything else, he leaves the room. What should he do? It has almost been a week and no word from Raito. He thought maybe the teenager would call and want to talk to him.

In Japan, Raito stares at his computer, typing up reports. After talking to the school and convincing them he could do schooling online, he started to help Aizawa with cases. Sighing loudly, he stands up and notices Aizawa walking into the room. He approaches him and states, "Thanks for letting me help out."

Looking at Raito, Aizawa tells the young man straight out, "The only reason I let you help is to keep an eye on you."

He didn't expect the answer to be any different. He figured out the first time Aizawa let him help out that was the reason. Bowing his head slightly, Raito whispers, "It is time for me to head home." He walks away without saying another word to be stopped by Matsuda. Looking at the other man, he mumbles, "I'm fine."

"No you aren't." Matsuda retorts firmly.

With a bitter a smile, Raito walks around the other man. It is time for him to go home and stare at his phone, trying to force him to call the older man. After thirty minutes on the bus, he walks into his house to only be greeted by silence. As he walks up the stairs, he opens his bedroom door. Staring at the one person he never thought to see again, he falls backwards and asks, "What are you doing here?" Fear races up and he tries to figure out the details.

"Had something to tell ya." Ryuk answers. When Raito walks into the room and sits on his bed, he continues to stare at the young man. He can't believe it but it is true. Floating by Raito, he mumbles, "There are two life spans."

"Two life spans?"

"Meaning you carry a life."

"WHAT!?"

"Shin gave ya a gift. I didn't know what it was until the old man told me to come here and inform ya."

Everything is spinning and Raito lays down on his bed, holding his stomach. How could it be possible? Shin must be the other shiginami from before. Sitting up in bed, he whispers, "L and mine." He has part of L living inside of him. What will he do now?

"I have to go now. Will watch ya." Ryuk says and flies through the roof.

Sitting there, frozen, Raito wonders what he should do. He should inform L but that might cause more problems. Will L come back to him just for the child? As he lays back down, he stares at the ceiling, toying with his cell phone. He hears his family return. Heading down the stairs, he mutters, "There is something else I have to tell you."

Sayu asks, "What else?"

Moving into the living room, Sachiko listens closely to her son telling them he carries a child and how it is possible. She watches her son keep staring at the phone. After he is done talking and Sayu flipping out about the matter, she replies, "We will get through this. Please go set the table you two."

In England, L throws another case folder behind him. Typing on the computer quickly, he tosses another folder behind him. The cases he is solving are easy, nothing like the Kira case. Sighing loudly, he hears Watari walk into the room with his desserts. As he spins around to face the elderly man, he asks, "What should I do?"

Before he can answer, his phone rings loudly. Looking at the caller ID surprised to see the name, Watari answers, "Yes, Yagami-kun?"

L peeks up hearing Raito calling until he sees the frown on Watari's face. He asks, "What is it?"

Watari responds to the other person on the other line, "I see. Well I can try. Yes. Yes. I see. Yes. Very well, Yagami-san."

After his caretaker hangs up, L tilts his head and asks, "What was that about?"

"It would seem Yagami-kun's mother wishes to see us. She said it was very important." Watari answers.

Standing up quickly, fear in his body, L nods his head and orders, "Get the plane ready. We will leave tonight."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Warnings: Smex, angst, character death, mpreg.

Pairing: L/Raito, Raito/L.

Summary: Sequel to 'New Addiction'. L and Raito have started their relationship. When the past comes to haunt them, will they stick together or will it pull them apart for good?

Notes: Thanks for the comments/reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me what u think.

Chapter Seven:

While packing his baggage, L stares at a photo he took with him. It is the only thing he took home from Japan. He looks at the picture of the one he left behind. His heart aches for making that decision. Maybe he should have gave the other another chance, but his mind tells him that they would repeat what they do to each other over and over. The door opens to reveal Matt standing there. With a raised eyebrow, he looks over at the young teenager. No one has dared to come into his room and see him. It makes him wonder what the other wants.

Leaning against the wall, holding a game and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, Matt scans the area that no one dared to come in. Seeing L holding a picture, he asks, "Who is that?"

Putting the photo in his luggage, L responds with a question, "What is Matt doing here? Matt does not seem the type to make a social call." He tilts his head while rubbing his thumb across his lip. Matt puzzles him and he wants to figure out the young man.

Exhaling grey smoke from his mouth, Matt walks over to the bed and takes a seat. While playing his game, he comments, "They have no clue who you really are but I do. I know you are L."

"I figured as much."

"They admire you, want to be you, and you do not even talk to them."

"I have learned people act different if they knew the truth."

"So you did show yourself during the Kira Case." Matt makes the statement as Mello runs into the room. He hoped to speak to L alone for a while. When his best friend flops onto the bed next to him, he goes back to his game, playing it without looking at the man Mello admires.

Looking at the baggage, Mello asks, "Does L want you?"

Sighing, L tells the truth, "No. I have some personal business to tend to." He wants the two boys to leave him alone. When he watches Watari walk into the room, he smiles and asks, "Is it ready?"

"Of course, Ryuuzaki." Watari retorts and sends a warning look at the two boys. They quickly leave the room and he stares at his ward, wondering what is going on with the young Yagami.

He grabs his bag and walks by Watari. Knowing the elderly man is following him, L asks, "Did she tell you want is wrong?"

"She only said that she wished to speak to you face to face. She did not say anything else."

His heart is racing while his mind tries to figure out what is going on in Japan. Nodding his head, L continues to leave the Wammy House. He has to go to make sure Raito is all right. Even if their relationship is nothing but lies, he must go see for himself that Raito is still standing.

In Japan, Raito works quickly on the reports assigned to him, listening to the others talk. They speak about the Kira Case. Some men want to know what L was like. At first he fears the others would reveal L but all of them say they never met L personally. Some spoke up against it but Aizawa lied saying L sent a double in. It has some of them saying stuff about the great detective and he keeps his mouth shut. As he lays his hand on his stomach, he wonders how he will make it through. Should he tell L? What would L do? Will the older man take the child away from him? While looking at the others, he sighs sadly. He can't tell L. It will bring more pain to his heart. He decided to keep the child. It will be the only thing that reminds him of the older man.

Walking over to the young man, Matsuda asks, "Are you all right? You look pale."

Standing up quickly, Raito doesn't answer Matsuda and runs to the bathroom. One thing is he will not get use to the morning sickness. Holding his head over the toilet, throwing up what he ate the morning, he wishes he had L with him. When the door is opened, he goes to the sink, throwing water over his face. Through the mirror, he sees Aizawa standing there with concern on his face. How can he make it through this? How can he live with a child without L being there? Didn't he decide not telling L? He thought L would only stay with him only for the child's sake.

Aizawa points out while leaning against the wall, "You have been sick for almost a week. Maybe you should take a break." He is concern for the teenager even though he is rough with Raito. Yes, it is true he wishes to keep an eye on Raito but he also feels the need to protect the young man who made a horrible mistake.

Looking down, wanting to feel comfort, Raito whispers, "If I do not work, then I will think about him. I need to keep myself busy." He glances up at Aizawa giving him a small smile that doesn't reach his eyes. Even though he is busy all the time with school and work, he still thinks of the older man. Now, he has to worry about a life growing inside of him. Yes, he has his family to help him but he wants L to be there with him.

Aizawa speaks, "Working yourself until you are sick isn't helping. You need a break, Raito."

Looking at the mirror, seeing a man that isn't him, Raito snaps, "I need to forget about him. Don't you get it!? I need to stop thinking about him because I will not get him back! I fucked it up with my stupid pride!"

"Go home, Raito. Rest." Aizawa responds.

"I can work. I'm only sick in the mornings. It is nothing to worry about." Raito argues back. He sees Aizawa raise an eyebrow. Turning around to face the man, he sighs sadly and explains, "When we got the third Kira, a shiginami saved my life but he also gave me a gift. I'm… I'm… I'm pregnant. That is why I'm sick."

Shocked by Raito words, Aizawa is ready to argue it is impossible but during the Kira Case he learned some impossible things were possible. Holding himself up by the wall, he asks, "Does he know?"

Shaking his head sadly, Raito stares at the ground and mumbles, "I haven't heard from him since he left. I… I don't know if I should tell him."

Blinking his eyes in surprise, Aizawa comments, "He deserves to know. After all he is the other parent, right?"

Raito snaps, "Of course he is the other parent. I haven't been with anyone else but him!"

Taking a step backwards, raising his hands up, Aizawa responds, "Woo. I was just checking."

"Sorry. I'm a little bit irritated." Raito mutters. When Aizawa leaves the bathroom to give him some peace, he stares into the mirror once more. What should he really do? He should be able to handle anything alone. He has done it for years. His hands curl into fists while he mutters to the empty room, "But I never was in love before." Since he fell in love, he hasn't been himself, or maybe he finally become himself. He decides to head home early. Leaving the bathroom, he says his farewells to the fellow police men. There isn't a point of letting them believe something is wrong with him. Aizawa gives him a look but he ignores it. He isn't sure what he should do yet.

In an airplane, L stares straight ahead, wishing to get to Japan faster. It will be a little while before he gets there, even with his private jet. Watari sits across him, looking at him with concern. Sighing, he asks, "Do you believe I was wrong in my decision?"

"Yes." Watari tells him straight out. He has watched L suffer for a while since he left Raito. It hurts to see a person he considers a son look lost.

Closing his eyes, L finally reveals his true emotions, "I love him. I know he loves me. But it seems that we both hurt each other by one way or another. Love should not be that way."

Shaking his head, Watari replies, "Sometimes it hurts. You both need each other, but your pride will not let you see it." He stands up to leave his ward to his own thoughts.

At the Yagami household, Sayu sits down in the chair, staring at her brother. When his eyes meet hers, she sighs, "You have to tell him."

"But he might not come."

"It doesn't matter. He has the right to know."

"I know but I'm afraid he will never speak to me again or worse take the child away."

Moving from the chair to sit by her brother, Sayu responds, "How you speak about him sounds like he would never do such a thing. You have to tell him. You can't hide it forever."

Giving a smile at his sister, Raito turns to his side, looking at the wall. Sayu is right; he has to tell L sooner or later. The child isn't just his but L's too. Sighing loudly, he whispers, "I want him back."

Touching Raito's shoulder, Sayu replies, "Then tell him how you really feel. If he rejects you, you still have us here for you. Please stop pushing us away, Raito. I watched it enough and never said anything. Mom and I need you more than ever."

The next day, Sachiko sits in a small café shop waiting for the man who means so much to her son. When she sees an elderly man walk in with a young man, she watches them approach her. Standing up to greet the two men, she slaps the younger man in the face. As dark eyes stare at her, she explains, "That is for leaving my son when he needs you the most." Without saying another word, she sits down in her chair waiting for the other two to take their seats.

Sitting down, touching his face, L asks, "Is everything all right with Raito?" His heart cries out for the only man who equals him. His face still stings from the slap but he realizes he deserved it. Staring at the woman across from him, he notices the concern within her eyes. It makes his heart skip a beat and his mind showing him tons of situations.

Folding her hands in front of her, Sachiko whispers, "He told us everything. He told us everything about the Kira Case." She looks up at the two men across of her with sadness in her eyes and continues, "I thought something was wrong at the time but never questioned it. After all Raito never did anything horrible in his life. To learn what he did and what you did to save him, I didn't know what to think."

Pulling his knees close to his body, L mumbles, "He told you he was Kira."

Nodding her head, Sachiko responds, "He explained that he must remember what he did for his punishment and he does suffer. All he does is do school work and work for the police department. When he comes home, I watch him stare at the phone." Looking at the young man known as L, she continues, "What Raito really wants is you."

He knows her words are true since he feels the same way. He wants his lover back in his life, but can they work it out? Deep inside he knows they can work it out but his pride tells him to stay away. As L looks at the mother of Raito, he notices there is something else. He wants to ask but she stands up leaving them behind. Turning to look at Watari, he whispers, "There was more."

"I got that feeling too. What do you suppose you do?"

"See him again."

"I am glad you agree with me."

Shaking his head, L stands up and mumbles, "Yes, we agree." He leaves to head to the one place he will find Raito, the police department. It is time to gain his other half before he loses his mind without the younger man. He can only hope Raito will agree.

At the police department, Raito fakes his laughter with the other police officers. They are trying to be funnier but he doesn't see it. He doesn't want to be here. He doesn't wish to be trap in this place forever while his mind rots away. Glancing at the phone, he knows at some point he must call L. Will L come to him or will he lose the older man forever? When did he begin to fear? Standing up, noticing Matsuda walking toward him, he greets the older male, "Hello Matsuda-san."

Leaning over so no one else can hear their words, Matsuda asks in a whispering voice, "Have you heard from L?" He worries for both of them. Just by one look, he can tell Raito is not all right even though he says he is. He also figures L must be the same way even though he hasn't seen the detective.

Sighing sadly, Raito shakes his head and mumbles, "No, but it is not your business." Before Matsuda can say anything, he heads off to the bathroom. He needs time alone; to get away from the life he will live even though he wants to travel the world with L. When he walks into the restroom, he sees Mogi standing there with Aizawa. Sighing in annoyance, he states before they can say a word, "You do not know when to leave someone alone."

Aizawa retorts, "We are concerned for your welfare."

"You are part of the team, Raito." Mogi responds.

In the main room, L walks in like he owns the place. Every police office turns their heads and stares at him. Of course, he knows they must think he is some kind of bum looking for a room to stay in. Matsuda drops his papers when he sees him. Walking to the one member of the task force, he asks, "Where is Raito?" This gets the others staring at him more and he can't stand it. Shoving his hands into his pockets, hunching over even more, he looks at the others in annoyance. Could they at least stop looking at him?

Pointing to the desk, Matsuda stutters, "He… He… He went to the bathroom… bathroom. He… He should be… be back soon."

Nodding his head, L walks over to the desk and hops onto the chair. It is time to see where they truly stand. He can only hope the younger man will agree even with the pain he caused within Raito. He wants to be with the man he loves forever. After some studying in the car, he found out Raito started to do online schooling and helping out the police force.

Walking out with Aizawa and Mogi, Raito heads toward his desk to stop in his tracks to see someone sitting there. All he can see is black hair and the hunch form. When the other police officers look over at him, he calls out, "Ryuuzaki?"

Turning his head, he meets Raito's eyes and responds, "Hello Raito." When the young man walk toward him, L tilts his head to the side and states his reason for being here, "I came to ask you to come to England with me."

**Notes: Will Raito go with L? Will they make up and be together? Will L find out about the pregnancy? Hope you enjoyed the chapter; please tell me what you think. Also, what would you prefer Raito having, a boy or a girl? **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Warnings: Smex, angst, character death, mpreg.

Pairing: L/Raito, Raito/L.

Summary: Sequel to 'New Addiction'. L and Raito have started their relationship. When the past comes to haunt them, will they stick together or will it pull them apart for good?

Notes: Thanks for the comments/reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please tell me what u think. Wow, 39 reviews on ffnet. That is a lot for me and I thank you all for the lovely reviews/comments. Glad you are enjoying the story a lot.

Chapter Eight:

Some police officers stare between him and L while the old task members ignore them completely. Why is L here? L said something about coming with him and his heart feels free for the first time in a long while. Stopping in his tracks, Raito sneers, "We need to talk in private."

Tilting his head even more, L asks, "Why?" He scans the area to see they have an audience. Hiding his grin from Raito behind his thumb, he stands up and speaks, "It makes no difference where we talk." It is too easy to embarrass Raito and he will enjoy it for a few minutes.

"Damn it! You know very well this chat isn't for others to hear!" Raito screams while everyone gasp except the old task force. The old task force only sighs and shakes their heads while trying to get back to work. Before he can say another word, L stands in front of him, his back straight. Looking up at L, his heart skips a beat. Before he knows what is going on, his lips are sealed. Returning the kiss like it is his life line, he steps closer to the older man. He waited for so long for the detective to return to him. When he gains his senses of where they are, he pushes L back hard and yells, "BASTARD!" Without letting the older man say a word, he runs out the room, face red from embarrassment.

Standing there blinking his eyes, L asks, "Was it something I did?"

"He kissed Yagami-kun."

"Are they lovers?"

"Who is the weirdo?"

The entire room speaks up at once and L chuckles under his breathe. It was too easy to embarrass Raito. His fun is done and now he must make up with Raito. It has been too long away from the younger man. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, he walks out the room still hearing the uproar of voices. Walking down the hall, he finds Raito leaning against the wall looking pissed. He was hoping Raito wouldn't be that angry.

Curling and uncurling his fists, Raito looks over to find the one person who embarrassed him in front of all those people. Narrowing his eyes, he hisses, "You did that on purpose."

Pulling his hands out of his pocket, L sighs, "The kiss part yes, but what I came here for is the truth." He stares into the eyes of the man who completes him. Why did he break it off in the first place? For the first time in his life, he felt truly alive with Raito. Only with the younger man did he feel anything. If he must beg, he will. If he must prove his love, he will. It is the first time anyone has got to him like this.

He feels heat raise to his face by the way L looks at him. It makes his heart beat fast and his body shakes from the intense stare. Turning his face away, Raito whispers, "I was waiting for you. All this time, I wanted you back."

Turning Raito face to look at him, L responds, "Then come with me. Live with me forever." The faint blush dusting Raito's perfect features make him desire the other even more. Raito is his other half and he will do anything to gain that back even if it means letting his pride go.

Raito wants to tell L everything. He wants to pour out his heart, but he fears what the older man will say. Will L leave him alone if he told him what grows inside of him? Lowering his head, he replies, "I want to be with you. It doesn't matter where." He wants to be by L's side no matter what. Can he leave his home to be with the older man? As he glances up to see L's small smile that reaches those dark eyes, he knows he would travel the world just to be with the detective. Will he ever be able to tell L that he carries his child?

Seeing something within honey eyes, L tilts his head and asks, "What is wrong?" To his surprise, Raito throws himself at him, hugging him tightly. Wrapping his arms around the only one for him, he whispers, "I'm back and we will work through everything together."

_I'm not sure if you will stay if you learned everything. _Raito thinks but enjoys the warmth the detective gives him. When he hears a cough, he pulls back quickly and blushes. Aizawa stands there, looking at them pleased. Hiding his face, he asks, "What's up?"

"Well I was going to tell you to take the day off, but it looks like you won't be coming back." Aizawa answers. He is pleased to see them back together. It has not been easy to watch Raito. Turning to look at L, he asks, "Did he tell you?"

"Aizawa. We just got back together and I'm moving to England." Raito quickly retorts. He can't tell L yet. It is too soon. He has to know for sure that L will stay with him.

Blinking his eyes at the younger man, L shrugs his shoulders uncaring. Whatever Raito didn't tell him, he is sure will be told soon. Of course, he is curious to know what Raito has to tell him. It must be important if the look on Aizawa's face is anything to go by. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he speaks, "I will have Watari pick Raito up tomorrow. It gives him a day to talk to his family."

With a fast kiss, Raito watches L walk away. It must have been too much for the detective to show his face to everyone. When he looks at Aizawa, he sighs, "I'll tell him but not yet."

"You better tell him soon, Raito." Aizawa replies. "He has the right to know."

With those words said to him, Raito sees Aizawa walk away. Yes, L has the right to know but will it end what they have? He fears that he will lose L forever and that thought hurts. Sighing sadly, he leaves the building. There are things he must do before he leaves; pack and talk to his family.

Inside a limo, L stares out the window in wonder. For the first time in a long while, he feels happy. Finally he will have his lover back but he worries. For one thing, there was something Raito was keeping from him. Is it possible Raito had someone else? He feels hurt thinking it but he has no right. He was the one who left Raito in the first place. Looking forward, he asks, "Did Sachiko-san tell you anything that Raito would keep hidden?"

Driving, keeping his eyes on the road, Watari answers, "All she said was that Raito needed you. She did not explain further." Stopping at a red light, he asks, "Why do you ask?"

"It seems he was hiding something from me when we talked."

"Maybe he just needs some time. You just came back after leaving him. I am sure he will tell you."

"Right." L replies but his mind keeps telling him that Raito is hiding something big. He can only hope it isn't what he thinks it is; Raito being with someone else.

At the Yagami household, Raito looks through his things, trying to decide what to take. When a knock at his bedroom door startles him out of his thoughts, he states, "Come in." Sachiko walks in with a tray of food to stop and stare at him. Putting a few shirts into a suit case, he answers her unvoiced question, "He came back and asked me to move with him."

With sad eyes, Sachiko whispers, "And you agreed."

"I know it is sudden but…" Raito begins to say.

Sachiko cuts him off, "But you love him and would go anywhere with him." Raito nods his head to answer her. She felt the same about his father. Setting the tray down, she sits down and asks, "Did you tell him?"

Looking away, guiltily, Raito answers, "Not yet." Before his mother can say a word, he continues, "I know he has the right to know. But… But… But I'm afraid."

With a warm smile, Sachiko retorts, "I was like that when I became pregnant with you. I was afraid what your father would think and do, but in the end it worked out. I am sure this L character would be the same way." When she sees a small smile on her son's face, she asks, "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"So soon, but I guess L is a busy man."

"He is the best detective in the world, mom. He solves tons of cases alone. So, you he is busy."

"I am glad you are happy." Sachiko replies as she stands up to leave the room. Yes, she doesn't want her son to leave but she sees the happiness within Raito. It would be a sin to beg him to stay.

Later that night, at the dinner table, Raito explains everything. He tells them he will be leaving. His mother sits there calmly and supporting him while his sister cries out that he shouldn't go anywhere. He promises them he will visit. What more can he say. His heart lies with a man who travels so much. This time, he can't sit and wait for the older man to return. He has to go with L, anywhere the older man goes. As he lies in his bed, he glances at his suitcases, knowing tomorrow he will be leaving his home to travel to a new land. It doesn't bother him at all. The one thing that bothers him is how to tell L the truth. Rubbing his stomach, he sighs, "I can't hide you for long."

Ryuk chuckles darkly, "Talking to the little one already."

Looking over, seeing the shiginami that ruin his life once, Raito asks, "What are you doing here?" He doesn't hate Ryuk. After all it was his choice from the beginning to do what he did. If he never was Kira, then he would have never meant L. It is the only thing he is grateful for.

"There is something I have to tell ya."

"What?"

"Well." Ryuk begins. "Ya see there is a cost for having a child."

"What is it?" Raito asks, sitting in bed, fear racing through his body. Could it harm him? Will it danger his life or danger others?

Pointing at Raito's stomach, Ryuk mumbles, "The life span is raising and lowering. I do not know why. It is a mystery to me, but the child you carry is unbalance at this moment."

Fear like never before raises inside of him. His child could be lost. The child created by him and the man he adores and loves. His heart jumps in fear. Sitting up in bed, Raito asks fearfully, "What could cause that?" He must know all facts. As he stands up, looking at Ryuk with wide eyes, he mutters, "Please tell me, Ryuk."

Throwing the death note at the young man, Ryuk replies, "I do not know anything but what I have told you. Here is the death note. Keep it for a while. That way I could come to you anytime."

Staring down at the death note, Raito wants to yell and throw the curse thing back. He doesn't want the death note anywhere near him. He might just start killing again. Sitting on the bed, he asks, "Will the death note save my child?" Ryuk doesn't respond, but gives him a look. He doesn't know what to do.

Sighing loudly, Ryuk responds, "I do not know the cost. The child is safe for now but it is up to ya to keep the child safe."

Jumping up off his bed, Raito flips out, "How is it up to me!? What do I have to do to protect my child!?"

"It is a test." Ryuk comments. "I do not know what kind."

"WHAT!?" Raito yells. "A TEST!"

Floating down from the ceiling, Ryuk responds sadly, "The old man said it a test and would not tell me more. I would tell you what the test is if I knew. You gave me the best excitement I had for centuries."

Collapsing onto his bed, holding his stomach, Raito fears everything. He could lose his child. Hiding his face from view, he cries silently. How will he face L if he lost the child they created? The worse part is L doesn't even know yet. Maybe it is a good thing. Maybe he should not tell at all until he is sure his child will live. Could the death note really save his child? He stares down at it wondering if he should use it again.

**Notes: Will Raito use the death note? What kind of test is it? Will Raito ever tell L the truth? Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter and please tell me what you think. **


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Warnings: Smex, angst, character death, mpreg.

Pairing: L/Raito, Raito/L.

Summary: Sequel to 'New Addiction'. L and Raito have started their relationship. When the past comes to haunt them, will they stick together or will it pull them apart for good?

Notes: Thanks for all the lovely reviews/comments I have gotten for this story. It really helps me write more. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think.

Chapter Nine:

Raito sits in a chair in the kitchen thinking about what Ryuk told him the night before. Today is the day he will leave his home to be with the man he loves. He rubs his stomach worrying about the child they created. Will the child live or will the child die? He keeps asking himself if he should tell L. As he glances at the bag that carries the death note, he wonders if he should use it once more. It is temping to use the death note; a power no one had before. Looking away quickly, he whispers to himself, "This is foolish. That thing is what caused me so many problems." He tells himself this but in his mind he thinks it might save his child's life. Would it be all right to use the killing notebook to save an innocent life? Wasn't that how he thought before? He was trying to save the world from crime. Wouldn't it be the same way thinking?

Watching her son stare at his belongings with a lost look, Sachiko sits next to him and grabs his hand. She will miss her oldest dearly but it is time for him to live on his own and have a family of his own. Glancing at the door, she speaks, "He loves you dearly. I am sure he will not leave you if you told him the truth. Sadly, he might leave if you hide everything from him."

Only if she knew the entire truth then maybe she would not say her words. He might have to become a murderer to protect his unborn child. He doesn't want to walk that path again. After all, he learned what misery is like. Giving his mother a false smile, Raito responds, "I know. I'm trying to figure out when to tell him." It is a lie. He is still trying to figure out if he should tell or not. But he will not tell his mother that. This is something he must do on his own. He must make a decision. He only hopes he makes the right one. There is still that test he has no idea what it is about. Why must he suffer more than he already does? The door bell rings and he jumps startled out of his thoughts. Sachiko goes to answer the door while he continues to stare at his belongings. He is happy to live with L but he hurts knowing that trouble is right there for them both.

Walking into the room to see the young Yagami sitting there in a daze, Watari wonders if L moved too quickly for the young man. He speaks, "Yagami-kun, are you ready?"

"As ready as I can be." Raito replies. He stands up and hugs his mother goodbye while watching Watari grab his luggage. It will feel weird leaving his home but this is what he wanted for so long. He wants to be by L's side no matter what. Sayu runs down the stairs and hugs him for dear life. After a million promises to come back and visit, Sayu releases him. Taking one last look at the home he grew up in, he whispers, "Good bye mom and Sayu. I'll call and write." He walks out the door quickly, not ready to see the tears in Sayu's and his mom's eyes. When the car door is open for him, he slides in to see the man he loves with his entire heart. Before L can say a word, he leans forward and kisses the older man like his life depended on it.

Grabbing the back of Raito's neck, L deepens the kiss, enjoying the battle between their tongues. This is what he has missed. Never before did he feel so alive than being around the younger man. As Raito tries to climb onto his lap, he is forced to lower his legs to support the teenager. His heart is racing and his mind is filled with satisfaction.

Coughing loudly, Watari starts to drive while he states, "Please save your private time when you are in a private room."

Raito blushes, coloring his cheeks red while L chuckles softly. It is good to have his lover back in his arms. As Raito hides his face into his neck, he whispers, "We have tons of time."

Sliding off his lover, sitting down next to the older man, Raito nods his head. His eyes show sadness but he doesn't want to speak about the problems now. He is afraid to tell L everything. Watching L pull his legs up again, he wants to say everything to the detective. His heart is racing like it always does when he is close to L. Leaning his head against L's shoulder, he whispers, "I'm happy."

"Are you?"

"Of course I am." Raito responds and then asks. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You do not look happy, Raito. You look sad."

Raito lies, "It is just strange leaving home. Guess I will miss my mom and sister." He knows that he should tell the older man what is the real reason but he is afraid. He never felt this fear before.

Running his fingers through brown locks, L sits there silent. He knows the other man is lying to him and he can't stand it. Of course, he will not bring it up. Maybe he moved to quickly but he always thought this is what Raito wanted. Maybe it is because he ended their relationship without considering what Raito was going through. It might take time for the younger man to trust him again. Wrapping his arm around his lover, he whispers, "When Raito is ready to tell me the truth, I will be here to listen."

So, L caught him in the lie but he says he will wait. When will be a perfect time to tell L everything? As he enjoys the warmth, Raito stays silent. What could he say? Right now, he doesn't want to ruin what he has. He knows L has the right to know, but will L suffer if he knows the child might not make it? It is his burden to carry not L's. His eyes close and his body enjoys the peace right now.

In England, Mello walks into his best friend's room. He wants to find out who L really is. After all, he admires the man. It gives him something to aim for instead of living on the streets. Flopping onto the bed, messing his friend up in his game, he asks, "What do you think L is like?"

"How the hell would I know?" Matt responds quickly. He doesn't like lying to his friend or withholding information. After all, he already knows who L is. The only reason he hasn't said anything is because he can see L's point of view. L would never rest if Mello knew the truth. Shutting his game down, he replies, "You want information on the Kira case."

Smirking at his friend, Mello agrees, "Of course. It is the biggest case L has ever done. I want to see what he thought."

Grabbing his laptop, Matt doesn't see the harm in showing his friend the information. He heard Kira was killed. As he hacks into L's database, he raises an eyebrow seeing the case notes. When Mello looks over his shoulder, he asks, "What do you think about the person being the main suspect suddenly cleared?"

"If L cleared him, then he wasn't Kira."

"It's fishy."

"Matt, come on. This is L we are talking about. He would never let a criminal go free."

"Yeah, you are right." Matt responds while looking through the information. _I hope L didn't make a mistake in the case. _He thinks.

In a private jet, Raito lays in the bed, rubbing his stomach. L went to the front to speak to Watari and the pilot. So, he has some time to himself. He still doesn't know what to do about the whole ordeal. Closing his eyes, he whispers, "Maybe I should keep quiet for awhile."

"About what?" L asks from the doorway.

Sitting up in the bed quickly, Raito stares at L like a deer in headlights. Those words he didn't mean to speak out loud. L walks to the bed and sits on the edge. What does he say now? He made his decision to keep quiet until he finds out what kind of test he must pass. It is the only way to save his child's life and he doubts L could help him. When L caresses his face, he leans into the touch and lies, "I was with someone. Only one night though and that person means nothing to me."

Taking his hand back like it was burned, L wants to yell and throw a fit but he keeps his mouth shut. What right does he have to be upset about Raito being with someone else? After all, he called quits on their relationship. It hurts deep to hear such words coming from the one he loves. As he closes his eyes to shut out the harsh emotions, he feels Raito lean on him. What does he say? Should he say it is all right even though it isn't? After a few minutes of tense silence, he finally speaks from his heart, "It hurts to think you were with someone else but I can't blame you."

Feeling how tense L is, Raito wants to come clean but he can't take back his words. If he did, then he would have to explain why he said a lie that hurt deeply. He isn't ready to spill about the child he carries. Also, the child might not live. Should L suffer with the loss as he will? No. The only person who should suffer is him. Lying back down, he speaks, "I'm sorry. I know that doesn't fix anything."

Refusing to look behind him to see the one who stole his heart, L stares straight ahead, thinking. For some reason, he feels that he is being lied to. Clinching his jeans tightly, he wants to know why Raito would lie that hurt him so badly. Is it a way to get back at him for leaving? Why do they continue to hurt each other and still love each other? After he calms himself down and shuts all his emotions behind a wall, he turns around to look at Raito who is staring right back at him with a closed expression. They will never stop hurting each other. So, why do they continue to love each other? Without thinking twice, he leans forward and seals Raito's lips with his. Raito is his and only his. When did he become so possessive?

His worries leave his mind as L kisses the breathe out of him. His tongue battles L's for some control but he gives up after a little while. Who cares who wins dominance? He doesn't. Wrapping his arms around L's neck, Raito wants this to last forever. His heart lies with L and only L. Raito moans into the kiss as L's tongue sweep across his. This is heaven and he wouldn't trade it for anything. As the kiss is broken, his problems come back to him harder than before. This could end if he keeps lying to the older man. Why doesn't he tell the truth? Why does he continue to lie? When lips meet his again, he throws away his problems and enjoys the moment. Right now, he is with the one person who completes him.

L can't stand seeing the sadness within Raito's eyes. All he wants to see is happiness. He would do anything to help his lover overcome the sadness. Hasn't he done that before? Didn't he do whatever it took to bring back Raito and end Kira? Could Raito be sad because he remembers what he has done?

When the kiss is broken once more, Raito asks softly, "Will you make love to me?" Without an answer from L, his shirt is ripped off of him and thrown somewhere. Lips touch his heated skin, making a fire run through him. This is what he desired forever; someone to understand him, to see him for him and not a perfect person. His heart races wildly while L's lip move across his chest to his nipples, making him moan in pleasure.

It feels like the entire room got a lot hotter than before and L wants to be free from his clothes. The way Raito's moans out his real name drives him into deep desire madness. As he strips Raito and his clothes, he rubs his pale body against Raito's, hearing the beautiful sounds coming from his lover. He missed them being together like this, being one with each other.

Trying to get L closer to his body, Raito wraps his legs and arms around L, loving every moment his skin touches L's. He moans softly as pleasure runs up his entire body, "Lawliet." Lips touch his in a passionate kiss. Yes, this is what he missed too. He missed feeling the older man. His worries from before are long gone from his mind. As L's lips move down his body, he arches up, moaning to the ceiling, wanting even more. One hand grabs a hold of the blankets while the other holds onto L's messy hair, trying to force the older man to his need.

Taking the hint, L wraps his lips around Raito's thick cock, sucking on the head, making the younger man scream in passion. This is what he desire to hear for so long. He wants his lover to only know him and him alone. He doesn't want anyone else to see the lust within Raito.

When L pulls back up, Raito whimpers in loss. He wanted to release inside L's mouth. Lips found his once again into a heated rough kiss. Maybe it is because he lied about being with someone else that L is acting possessive. He doesn't care as long as he gains his sweet release. Feeling greasy fingers around his hole, he looks around to find lube right beside him. Was he that distracted not to notice L grabbing it? Everything is thrown out the window when the long pale fingers push inside of him. He screams, "NGG! LAW… LIET!"

He can't take anymore. He needs to be inside his lover, marking Raito his alone. As L rubs his desire quickly with some lube, he throws Raito's legs over his shoulder, staring straight into clouded honey eyes. While pushing inside the tight heat, he groans, "Raito is mine and mine alone."

Throwing his head back, feeling like he was sent to heaven, Raito yells, "YES! YES!" He doesn't even know why he is saying yes. Is it to L's words or is it due to the pain slash pleasure he is gaining? He doesn't care. He would say yes to anything L wanted.

While thrusting in and out of Raito, not caring if it is causing pain to the younger man, L growls, "Say you belong to me."

"I belong… belong… belong to… to… to you." Raito moans, loving every minute. It has been too long since he had his lover like this. Even though he is losing all control, he knows L is suffering the same. As his cock is grabbed and stroked, he grabs a hold of L, trying to make the older man deeper inside of him, wanting to feel everything. When white stars fly before his eyes, he moans out his release, "Lawwwwwliet!"

Feeling the muscles tighten around his throbbing cock, L hides his face into Raito's neck, biting down to muffle his scream of release. Pulling out, he flops beside his lover. As he plays with sweaty brown locks, he asks, "Why did Raito lie?"

Turning onto his side away from L, Raito doesn't say a word. There are no words to explain why he lied. He hates it that L knows him so well when he doesn't know L that well. They are together but he knows little about the older man. Feeling fingers run across his sweaty skin, he whispers, "I know nothing about you."

"I am an orphan." L answers softly with little emotion in his voice. When Raito turns to look at him, he continues, "My mother left me. I never found out why. The greatest detective is nothing more than alone orphan who seeks answers but will never find the greatest one; why I was left alone."

No emotion within L's face shows or any emotion within his voice. Raito tries to figure out why L can be so emotionless about something so emotional. As he lays his head on L's chest, he asks, "Why are you so calm?"

"There is nothing I can do about it. It was for the best."

"Why say that?"

"Easy. I became what I am because I was left alone. I became a detective like I dreamed since I was young. I doubt I would become that if I was raised by my family." L responds and then asks, "Why did you lie? Was it to hurt me?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Raito."

"No." Raito replies and then asks, "Where are we going?"

"The orphanage where I grew up. Please call me Ryuuzaki there. No one but Watari knows I am L and I would like to keep it that way." L explains and then asks again, "Why did you lie?"

"I didn't lie and I'm done talking about it."

"Fine, but this topic is not over."

_That is what I fear. _Raito thinks. How can he explain why he lied? Would L believe him? As his hand lands on his stomach, he thinks he must figure a way to save his child's life. He only hopes it doesn't deal with becoming Kira once more. He wouldn't be able to handle it this time around.

"Sleep, Raito. We have a couple of hours before we land to where I lived."

In England, Matt stares at the information he hacked into. Even he can't believe that L cleared the young man named Raito Yagami. Everything pointed to him. As his door is opened, he glances up to see Mello walking in with a candy bar in his hand. When his best friend flops onto the bed, he asks, "Done annoying Near?"

"Yeah." Mello answers and asks. "What are you doing?"

"Looking over the case file on Kira."

"Why?"

"Because something is fishy about the whole thing."

"I'm telling you, L would never let a mass-murderer walk free."

"The main suspect was the son of the police of chief."

"So what?"

"Maybe L could not get proof against this guy because he is the son of the police of chief."

"No way. L would find any proof even if it took his life. Besides, it said clearly L, himself cleared the guy."

"I know but…"

"But nothing. L cleared him and that means he is innocent."

"Yeah." Matt replies. _I just hope it is the truth. _He thinks.

A few hours later, Raito awakes inside a nice bedroom. Sitting up in a king size bed, looking around, he calls, "Ryuuzaki?" No answer comes and he wonders if he dreamt about being with the one he loves. As he climbs out of the bed, he falls back down, ready to scream. Before his eyes is Ryuk, staring at him. Grabbing his chest, he whispers, "What are you doing here?"

"Ya almost had a heart attack." Ryuk laughs evilly. He finds his little joke amusing but it looks like Raito didn't find it funny. As he floats to the ground, he asks, "How is it being with your lover?"

Standing up, Raito paces the room. Everything about his problems arises once more and he doesn't know what to do. As he stops in his tracks, he mumbles, "The test. I need to know what the test is."

Walking through the hallways, Mello stops in front of Ryuuzaki's room, hearing someone talk out loud. Tilting his head, he states out loud, "Ryuuzaki is talking to Roger and Wammy. Who is in his room and talking?"

Turning the corner, L finds one of his heirs standing there in front of his room. As he walks forward, he asks, "What is Mello doing?"

Looking over at Ryuuzaki, Mello points to the room and asks, "Who is in your room and who is he talking to? I only hear one voice." The door opens quickly to have a young man walk out. Glancing over the young man, he asks rudely, "Who the hell are you?"

Hiding his hands within his pockets, L glares at his lover. The moment he heard that Raito was talking to himself, he knew a shiginami was around. When Mello asks his question again, he introduces, "Mello, this is Raito Yagami, a friend of mine. He assisted in the Kira Case."

Staring stun at the young man Ryuuzaki introduced, Mello wants to yell out that Raito was the main suspect, but keeps his mouth shut. There is no point in getting trouble for hacking into L's files. After all, L, himself cleared the young man. Nodding his head, he holds out his hand and speaks, "Mello. Nice to meet you. Did L offer you a job or something?"

Not sure what to say, Raito looks over at his lover, who is still glaring at him. He wonders why he is gaining that look. As he glances behind him inside the room, he sees Ryuk flying around. The shiginami still refused to tell him what kind of test. _What if the test is in the death note, itself? What if it is my decision to become Kira again? That has to be it. I figured it out. I have to refuse the power or I will lose my child. _He thinks while Mello keeps talking up a storm about L. Smiling to himself, he shakes the teenager's hand and replies calmly, "I don't know L personally. Ryuuzaki is the only person I know and we became close friends during the investigating."

L speaks, "Mello, I need to speak to Raito alone." Mello runs down the hall quickly before he speaks again. Pushing his lover inside the room, he growls as he slams the door, "So, your shiginami is here! You became Kira once more!"

"No." Raito replies quickly, pleading with his lover. "I didn't become…" Before he can finish his words, a fist comes at him, hitting him in the face, making him stumble back, and he falls.

Glaring down at his lover, L sneers, "Do not lie to me."

Grabbing a hold of his stomach, Raito yells, "I want a doctor! You hit me!"

Blinking his eyes at his lover's behavior, L walks forward and holds out his hand. When his hand is slapped away, he asks worried, "What is wrong Raito?"

"You hit me." Raito replies. "I need a doctor." He worries about the child inside of him. He needs to make sure the child is all right.

Not sure what is going on, L calmly retorts, "All right. I will have my private doctor see you." As he moves closely to see his lover move away from him, he continues, "I am sorry I lost my temper on Raito. Please tell me what is wrong."

"The doctor!" Raito screams while looking anywhere but the older man. Ryuk stares at him and he sneers, "I don't want the power! I don't want the death note! Take it back! Take it back!"

As his lover stands up shakily, L grabs a hold of his lover who is struggling against him. Holding him tight, he whispers, "Raito, calm down, please. I do not want Raito to hurt himself."

"You hurt me!"

"I know and I am sorry." L responds calmly. As his lover calms down, stopping his struggle, he picks up his lover, who refuses to say a word to him. He carries him to the bed and reaches for his cell phone. Dialing Watari's number, he demands when the phone clicks, "Get my doctor and make sure he is sworn to secretive."

Looking down at the young man who gave him entertainment, Ryuk grabs the death note, lying within an open bag and speaks, "The life force of the child ya carry is strong once more. Glad you figured out what was needed. Wish ya luck, Raito. Let's never met again."

Seeing the cursed notebook float, L stays by his lover's side and hangs up the phone after Watari said he will get the doctor. While running his fingers through brown locks, he asks, "What is going on? Please tell me."

"It was a test. It was a test. I had to figure it out myself." Raito mumbles, not looking at his lover. When he feels a soft caress, he whispers, "I had to for the child."

"What child?" L asks. He doesn't receive an answer and is left to wonder what Raito meant. What child was Raito protecting?

Shaking his head, Raito looks anywhere else but his lover and mumbles, "Nothing."

"You were willing to become Kira once more to protect a child. Whose child?"

Outside the room, Matt stands frozen in place. He heard what L said and he can't believe his ears. Kira is here. Why would L let Kira come here? What is going on?

Inside the room, Raito glances at L, who gives him a concern look. It would be the best time to tell him everything. As he grabs L's hand, he places it on his stomach and responds, "Our child."

**Notes: How will L react to the news? What will Matt do knowing the truth about Raito? Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please tell me what you think. **


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Warnings: Smex, angst, character death, mpreg.

Pairing: L/Raito, Raito/L.

Summary: Sequel to 'New Addiction'. L and Raito have started their relationship. When the past comes to haunt them, will they stick together or will it pull them apart for good?

Notes: Thanks for all the lovely reviews/comments I have gotten for this story. It really helps me write more. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think.

Chapter Ten:

Everything in the room becomes deadly silent. No words leave L's mouth. What could he say? He could yell for the younger man joking around but one look at the boy he can see Raito isn't lying about it. Raito is being serious. Logic tells him that it is impossible but he learned the impossible could happen. Standing up, taking back his hand, L speaks emotionless, "The doctor will be here soon."

Watching the man he loves walk to the door, Raito sits up quickly and yells, "Lawliet, please!" His words are on deaf ears as L just walks out the door, emotionless. His heart breaks apart and tears threaten to fall. As he looks down at the blankets, he realizes it is over. Everything between L and him are done for.

Outside the room, Matt hides inside a room next to L's. Watching the older man walk by, he leans against the wall. Could Kira being blackmailing L? The boy did say a name. Could the name be L's real name? What about this child? As he comes out of his hiding spot, he walks into L's room. When honey eyes look up at him, he notices the hope that vanishes quickly. What is between L and the boy who is Kira? Glaring at Raito, he hisses, "I know your secret." Without saying anything else, he walks out the room. He needs to see Mello.

Down the hall, L stops in front of an office. Without knocking, he walks inside the room stun. When kind grey blue eyes look at him, he flops onto the chair, staring at nothing. His lover just told him he will be a father. What should he do?

Seeing the emotions fly across L's face, Watari or better known to the orphanage as Wammy asks, "What is wrong? The doctor will be here soon. What happened?"

Looking up at Watari, L answers, "Raito says he is pregnant. I am going to be a father. Wammy, I… I… do not… not know what to do."

"Leaving Yagami-kun alone was not a good idea."

"I could not stay with my emotions running high."

"He has showed you his emotions many times. Maybe you should show him yours. He needs you."

"Can I really handle being a father?"

With a kind gentle smile, Watari answers, "You would make a great father, Lawliet. Go back to Raito before he believes you do not want him around."

In a room, Mello stares at his friend, unable to believe the words the other is speaking. After Matt stops talking and lights up a cigarette, he shakes his head and mumbles, "It can't be true. Ryuuzaki would never betray L or us."

"Maybe Kira is controlling him."

"It has to be that way." Mello speaks harshly. He will not let Kira blackmail Ryuuzaki. As he pulls Matt out of the room, he asks, "Now what about this child Kira was talking about?"

Taking his arm back, Matt follows his best friend down the hall. He knows where they are going. They are going to face Kira. Hopefully they can help L. There is no way L would betray them. So, it must mean Kira is blackmailing him. Exhaling grey smoke, he speaks, "I don't know. All I heard is Kira saying they have a child together. It makes no sense."

Not listening to his friend, Mello busts through Ryuuzaki's doors, glaring at the young man who looks at them. Pointing at Raito, he growls, "Do not think you will get away with this."

Blinking his eyes in confusion, Raito asks, "What are you talking about?" He doesn't want anyone else in the room but L. Will L come back? Will L throw him away? As he glances at a small photo he took out before, he knows he has his family but it won't be the same.

Mello hisses, "You are Kira. I know you are blackmailing Ryuuzaki. I won't let it happen anymore, killer."

His entire body tenses up to hear that someone other than on the task force knows about his horrible past. He doesn't want to be reminded of his sins.

Matt responds, "Leave."

Behind Matt, L speaks, "Raito will be leaving. Gather your things, Raito." He sees the hurt within his lover and he doesn't know what is wrong. Was it him leaving earlier? What can he do to make everything right again? As he watches Raito gather his things, he walks into the room and grabs a small bag. There is no point in staying. He betrayed this place when he fell in love with a mass-murderer. Of course, he wouldn't trade it for anything. All his life he looked for love even though he always showed a cold front. Finally, he has the love even though it isn't perfect, but he couldn't trade it for anything.

Mello asks, "Where are you going, Ryuuzaki?"

When Raito stands by him, looking down, Ryuuzaki answers, "We are leaving." Raito looks up at him surprised and he smiles kindly at the younger man. He can't turn down their love even if he wanted to. He will stay by his lover's side no matter what comes their way. He refuses to leave his child's side either.

"We?" Raito asks uncertain.

Nodding his head, L remarks, "I would not dream of leaving Raito's side."

"HOW CAN YOU LEAVE WITH A KILLER!?" Mello screams.

Looking at the man his friend admires, Matt comments, "You knew. He isn't blackmailing you." He feels betrayed. How could a man like L let his emotions over run justice? How could L do this to them all?

Backing away from one of the men he admires, Mello shakes his head and mumbles, "You have to be blackmailed. L would never let a criminal run lose and neither would you. Tell me, Ryuuzaki that he is blackmailing you."

Looking at the shock faces of the young teenagers, Raito wants to defend his lover but he keeps his mouth shut. No one else was meant to know who he truly was. He can't stand having others know his dark past. Turning to look at his lover with all the love he feels, he speaks, "It is all right, Ryuuzaki. I can't ask you to leave your home for me."

Glancing sideways to look at his young lover, L shakes his head. When did everything become so troublesome? Looking back at the two boys who rank second and third to become his heir, he sighs sadly, "Kira is gone from Raito. That is all I wanted. I am truly sorry but I stay by Raito's side."

"Why?" Mello asks. "Why did you betray L and us?"

Stepping in front of L, Raito wants to yell that L never betrayed them. He wants to voice out that L has emotions like everyone else. He wants to say so many things but stops when L's hand lands on his shoulder. As he moved behind L, he whispers, "Ryuuzaki."

Looking into the eyes of the two boys, L speaks harshly, "I am not a robot and neither is L. We are human beings who have emotions."

"L would NEVER let his emotions over rule justice." Matt sneers, betrayed by the older man. Even though he never wished to take L's place, he still respected the man. The man was an idol to the school, showing the orphans that they could live up to greater things than just being an orphan forgotten.

"Matt is right." Mello speaks harshly. "That means L has no idea about your thing with Kira."

"Our thing as you so call it is called love." Raito voices, unable to keep his mouth shut while the two boys grill L to the ground. "I am not Kira anymore and what I have done I will have to live with." He continues to say.

Mello growls, "You have no right to say anything, murderer."

"That is enough!" L raises his voice. He looks at the two boys in front of him, seeing the betrayal within their eyes. He never wanted to betray them or this place that he called home for so long, but he loves Raito. He risked everything to get Raito back and he will not lose his lover now. Grabbing his bag, putting it over his shoulder, he mumbles, "Some things are not just black and white. Some areas are grey. If you do not understand that, then I am afraid you will not understand me at all."

When L turns to walk out the door, Matt hisses, "You were admired, we respected what you did and you leave us like this." Mello looks at him confused and he continues to speak, "How could you, L?"

Glancing back wards, L answers, "I am afraid I am not a machine like everyone sees me to be. I am also human who has emotions. Raito is my lover and my heart belongs to him. Maybe when you fall in love, maybe you will understand how far you will go to protect the one you love." Without letting the two boys say anything, he takes Raito's arm and leads out of the room. It is time to say goodbye to his once home that never felt like home. Home was with Raito and now he will do whatever it takes to stay with the person who shows him what a home feels like. As he walks into the hallway, Near stands in their way. Sighing loudly, he asks, "Are you going to complain too?"

Looking between L and Raito, Near twirl his hair and comments emotionless, "You betrayed what you worked for. Justice was not served and Kira walks free. It is not like you."

Mello walks out and calls confused, "L?"

L turns to look at Mello and sighs sadly. The three know who he is now and nothing will change that. He must leave now and never return. He betrayed those that counted on him. Wrapping his arm around Raito, he states, "Raito will be heading to the doctors. Do not worry he is sworn to secretive."

As L removes his arm and begins to walk down the hall, Raito looks at the three boys in front of him. Matt looks upset about the whole ordeal. Mello looks betrayed. Near shows no emotions about the whole ordeal at all. Sizing the three up, he speaks, "I am a murderer. I must live with what I did for as long as I live. L on the other hand gave me a second chance. Saw me for me. Ask yourself this, how can you put him down when he is doing good for the world because he let someone have a chance." Without saying anything else, he walks down the hall to catch up to his lover. He only hopes those three will see what they did. He knows it hurt L more than anyone realizes. He knows L is human too even if he doesn't show his emotions.

Standing there, frozen in place, Mello turns around and punches the wall. How dare a murderer say things that he doesn't understand? L betrayed them; he hurt them all. As he looks at his best friend, he accuses, "You knew all this time?"

Near sighs, "Of course he did. Ryuuzaki came back when L was done with a case. It was not hard to miss."

"Shut up. I wasn't talking to you." Mello growls. Looking at his best friend, he sighs, "Whatever. L betrayed us."

"Yes, I agree. He is doing what he tells us not to." Near agrees and turns to leave.

It is the first time Near and him agreed on anything. Running his hand through his hair, Mello asks, "What do you think about the child issue?"

"Who knows and I really don't care." Matt replies. He doesn't care about anything that deals with L. It is possible Kira is still continuing and L brought him to the one place that would have taken on Kira if he had lost.

In front of the Wammy house, L leans against the car, waiting for his lover. He will miss the place. The kids were always a fun amusement. As Raito walks to him, he is surprised when Raito hugs him. Returning the hug, he whispers, "Our family is all that matters."

Lifting his head, smiling at the older man, Raito agrees, "Yes, our family will be happy. I am."

Caressing Raito's face, L sighs sadly, "It is time to move on. It is time to see the future from here."

Walking out the doors, Watari walks to the two young men he had the pleasure of working with. He hands the car keys to L and speaks, "It was always a pleasure to work with you, L."

Taking the keys, L replies, "I am not done with my detective work. It will still be a pleasure to work with you again, Wammy."

Nodding his head, Watari shakes L's hand and retorts, "I cannot wait for the next time." Turning to look at Raito, he states, "Take care of yourself and the young one. I will want to see you more often."

Giving a true smile, Raito remarks, "I am sure L gave you the address. Come by anytime."

Watching the two young men leave the Wammy house, Watari feels a loss. L was like his own son. Turning around to find the three boys that feel betrayed by L, he sighs sadly. Walking to them, he confirms, "Kira is dead truly. Please think about it all. L would never put this entire place in risk if he was not sure that Kira was gone within Yagami-kun."

Refusing to meet Watari's eyes, Matt replies quickly, "He was screaming at him about being Kira again."

Watari sighs, "Yes he was but Raito thought it was to protect his child. Raito is pregnant."

Near responds, "That is impossible. He is male."

"There are many things that were impossible that became possible during the Kira investigating." Watari replies. "No one can help who they fall in love with. L is finally truly happy in his life. Could you three really end that?" He tells the three young boys and leaves them alone.

Near walks inside after Watari without saying a word. Mello turns to his friend and huffs, "Well that explains about the child."

"You are still upset about the whole ordeal."

"Of course I am."

Draping his arm around his best friend, Matt remarks, "We need time. L must understand that too. He can't expect us to forgive him so easily."

In the car, Raito leans his head against L's shoulder. He never thought to see L sitting normal or drive a car. When fingers run through his hair, he whispers, "Our future is waiting."

"Yes it is."

"You will continue to travel to solve cases."

"That is who I am. Raito must understand that."

"That means I will be left alone."

Hearing the sad tone within Raito's voice, L takes back his hand and puts it on the wheel. Thinking about his life, he knows he can never give up being a detective. It is his life as much as Raito is part of his life. Keeping his eyes on the road, he replies, "I am afraid I will. Until the child is born, I will travel alone. I am sure Watari will come with me like always."

While rubbing his stomach, Raito responds, "Then I will wait for you always. Just promise to come back." He closes his eyes knowing his lover will not say those words. There can't be a promise if someone doesn't know what will happen. He would like to hear those words but he knows it will not be said. It doesn't matter right now, he has L.

L promises, "I will come back to you." Raito lifts his head and stares at him. Stopping at a red light, he glances over with a kind smile. He will do his best to return to his lover. As he leans over, he kisses the younger man, mumbling against soft lips, "Our future is right around the corner."

**Notes: Well, I need to hear from the readers. Should I end it here? If I do continue it, it will be fast forward a little. Please tell me what you think about it. **


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

Warnings: Smex, angst, character death, mpreg.

Pairing: L/Raito, Raito/L.

Summary: Sequel to 'New Addiction'. L and Raito have started their relationship. When the past comes to haunt them, will they stick together or will it pull them apart for good?

Notes: Thanks for all the lovely reviews/comments I have gotten for this story. It really helps me write more. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please tell me what you think. **This chapter is nine months after L left the Wammy House. **

Chapter Eleven:

In a hospital, L paces back and forth in the waiting room. He wants to be with Raito but the younger man kicked him out of the room. Sachiko and Sayu are sitting in the chairs while Watari leans against the wall. How long does it take to give a c-section? Flopping onto the chair, pulling his legs up to his chest, he sighs. Biting his thumb, he scans around the room to see no one else but them there. The door opens to reveal three young boys he never thought to see again.

While Near shuffles into the room, Matt leans against the wall playing his game. Glancing up to see the one man who they haven't talked to since he left, he looks over at his best friend. What will they do? Will they forgive the man they admire and continue to work for the title? Well at least Near and Mello will fight for the title, he has no plans of taking it.

Watching L stand up, Mello waits for the older man to speak to only be disappointed. L begins to pace back and forth in the waiting room. Turning to look at Watari, he asks, "How is he?"

"We are not sure. The doctor has not come out yet." Watari answers softly. He throws a glance over at the young man who is like a son to him. He can only hope the doctor comes out soon before L begins to shout.

Both Matt gives him a soft look while Near looks at him confused. Near wants L to retire but he doesn't. Even though L saved Kira, he doesn't feel L should end his life career for it. He still respects the older man. Walking over to L, he sighs, "I'm sure he will be fine."

Looking up from the floor, L stares at one of his heirs. What could he say? How can he make everything right again? There isn't a doubt of what he did was against his oath as a detective, but he couldn't throw away the only one he loved. Near and Matt walk over to them. Matt looks pleased while Near doesn't show any emotion. If he had to chose, he must admit Near would be perfect for his job. Sadly, Near doesn't have everything. If Near and Mello would put their differences aside, he knows they would make a perfect team.

Near speaks, "You should retire from the title of L."

"Who fucking asked you what you think?" Mello snaps. "For god sakes, he is stressed about his lover having his child."

Staring at the two young boys, L shakes his head and replies, "I have no plans of retiring." He turns away from them and begins to pace once more.

"Your lover is a known killer." Near responds emotionless.

Standing up, Sayu hisses, "So he made a mistake. You have no right to say anything, you, brat." Near blinks at her and she turns to L. With a kind smile, she mumbles, "He will be all right."

The doctor walks out. As he stands there for a minute, he sees L walking toward him. Sighing softly, he responds, "You have a healthy boy."

Grinning from ear to ear, L asks, "How is Raito?"

"The young man is fine except being tired. He has been asking for you."

Without saying a word, L walks down the hall. He is now a father. He has a son now. Everything is perfect. Ok, maybe not so perfect but enough for him. As he walks into the room, he notices Raito sitting up in the bed, staring at the small crib next to the bed. Walking over, he looks inside the crib to see his son. The boy has huge brown eyes with black hair. Putting his finger inside the crib, the young child grabs a hold of his finger. Wiggling his finger against his son's tiny finger, he whispers, "You are an angel."

"What should we call him, L?" Raito asks in a whispering voice. He is afraid to speak any louder in case it would scare his baby. He looks at L lovely and wonders what the name will be.

"Kai Yagami." L answers without thinking twice. He can never give his last name to his child in fear it will come back to haunt him. His career makes him being careful.

As he grabs L's hand, Raito squeezes softly and mumbles tiredly, "That is a beautiful name." He knows why L refuses to give their son his last name and he doesn't blame him at all. He realizes his father would be proud if he was still around. Closing his eyes, he whispers, "I love you, L Lawliet."

"And I love Raito." L responds while leaning over to his lover, kissing him gently. Their future is right in front of their eyes. Nothing could pull them apart. They have been through everything together and they will stay together. In the start, it was an addiction between them that became love. Now, they have proof of their love. Time will tell if the three young boys will forgive him for what he has done to protect his lover. But he is willing to forget it. As he stares at the bundle of joy in the crib, he whispers, "Kai is our proof of our love." Looking over at his lover, he finds Raito fast asleep, still holding onto his hand. Yes, everything is good now.

**Notes: Sorry the chapter is so short, but I think this is good for the ending of the story. I might do some shots of the family, but not sure. Please tell me what you think. **


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHOR NOTE:

Hello everyone who read and reviewed this story. I am glad that so many enjoyed the story. I will do a couple of shots of the new family. But while you are waiting for them, I have a new story called, **'RETURN', **hopefully people will enjoy that story as well. Hope you check it out.

Sueona


	13. Chapter 13

Six weeks after giving birth:

While flipping through cases like every day, L hears his son cry loudly. When he doesn't hear his lover get up, he stands up and heads to Kai's room. He never takes care of the baby. Of course, he was yelled at by Raito for doing that. Sighing, he walks into the room. As he walks to the crib, he asks, "What is it you want?" The baby doesn't answer him but screams loudly. Reaching inside the crib, he grabs the child. Holding the baby away from his body, he tilts his head and responds, "I do not know what Kai wants."

"He wants to be fed." Raito answers from the doorway. Walking inside, he takes the child away from L, shaking his head. Holding Kai close to his chest, he mumbles, "You need to hold Kai like this."

"It does not like me."

"Our son is not an it. He has a name."

"Every time I hold him, Kai screams."

"L, he isn't use to you because you do not help take care of him." Raito sighs as he sits down holding a bottle for the bundle of joy in his arms. When L gives him an odd look, he continues to talk, "You have to be around him more. You don't want him to think when he gets older that you do not care."

"Of course I care."

"L, kids tend to act better with actions than words."

"I am not going to comment since it will lead to an argument." L replies while leaving the room. Of course he cares. Of course he shows that. What more does he have to do to convince his lover?

In the room, Raito rocks his son in his arms, staring down at him with love. As he sits in the rocking chair, he sighs, "He loves us, Kai. Trust me, he does. He might not show it but he does."

Later that night, L curls close to his lover, holding Raito close to him. It is times like these that he enjoys the most. Suddenly he hears Kai crying. Looking down at the tired expression on his lover's face, he crawls out of the bed. Heading down the hall, he walks inside and to the crib. Staring down at those wide honey eyes, he picks the little guy up. As he holds him close like how Raito holds the baby, he watches amazed to see Kai stops crying. Tilting his head in wonder, he asks whispering, "Does Kai like being hold like this?" While sitting down in the rocking chair, he mumbles, "Believe it or not, Kai and Raito is everything to me. I would give up everything to protect both of you." Kai giggles loudly and grabs at his fingers.

Outside the room, Raito leans against the wall, hearing L talk to Kai freely. Yes, he is happy. Everything is going good. He enjoys hearing L's voice. When the door opens, he stares frozen to see L staring at him. He chocks out, "Well… well I noticed you… you weren't in… in bed and… and I came looking for you… you."

"I presume you heard what I said."

"Yes."

"Do you now believe me? I love you and Kai and I would give up everything for both of you."

Raito doesn't wait until they get to their bedroom. He jumps L, making L fall into the wall, kissing him with all the emotions he feels. Before it can become heated, Kai begins to cry loudly. He pulls back looking shamed for waking the baby up after L had put him to sleep.

"It will be a long night once again." L replies, shaking his head as he watches Raito walk into the room. Staring inside, he watches Raito walk around holding the baby. Yes, he might not show his emotions all the time but when it counts he does say it.


End file.
